<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindor Chaser by FromJupiterToMercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304303">Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindor Chaser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromJupiterToMercury/pseuds/FromJupiterToMercury'>FromJupiterToMercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromJupiterToMercury/pseuds/FromJupiterToMercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you wake up in the hospital wing after being hit by a Bludger. You suffer from a severe memory loss, but recover as the days pass, surprises getting slowly revealed… And what if this Bludger hadn’t hit you by chance?<br/>Disclaimer: this doesn’t happen during a particular canon year, I use events from their fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts. I keep that blurry because I wasn’t at ease to write a “complicated” love story with fifteen-year-old kids. Enjoy!<br/>Side note: I do not own neither the characters or the background the story's painted on; only the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything around you was peaceful.<br/>Sensations were slowly coming back at you, and you could feel the soft, cool bedsheets of the bed you were laying on. On the background, little noises could be heard; but they seemed far and nearly rocked you back to sleep…<br/>But something inside you, you don’t know what, made you open your eyes. The light was dim, but you had to blink and squint at first, like your eyes weren’t used to actually see anymore and needed adaptation. You were right next to a huge window, and could see the day was falling. You turned your face; candle lights were illuminating the room, the flames reverberating on the stone wall.<br/>There were other beds filling the room, but just two were used further, and people in it seemed to sleep deeply. <em>Were you in the hospital wing?</em><br/>You shook your head; you recognized the place you were in but couldn’t figure out why you would have ended up there. You tried to remember your last memory, but it felt like you were trying to figure out a black hole. And who were you with? There again, no way of thinking about someone.<br/>Panic started to take you, so you turned to the night table next to you to grab a potential glass of water but raised your eyebrows as soon as your eyes landed on it.<br/>The little piece of furniture was covered with colourful boxes, plates with sweets, and piles of <em>Get Well Soon</em> cards. You extended your arm, and after what seemed an eternity of your fingers learning back to grab something, you caught one of them.<br/>You opened it and coughed: a purple powder got out of it, some coming in your face in a bitter scent – or was it your nose not used to smell? – and creating a little purple cloud in front of your eyes. Red sparks popped from it, drawing “<em>Go, Super-Chaser!</em>” in the air.<br/>All of a sudden, everything disappeared.<br/>You put the paper back on the nightstand and went to take support on your elbow-<br/>  “Ouch!”<br/>You let yourself fall back on the pillow as the room around you started to turn and a violent headache took you.<br/>You clamped your hand on your forehead and your face contorted in pain when you heard steps on the stone floor approaching you.<br/>  “Miss y/l/n! I see you came back!” You opened your eyes the best you could and saw a grey-haired woman coming next to you, a huge transparent glass full of a greenish mixture, bubbles forming and exploding at the surface. “Drink this Miss, you’ll feel better.”<br/>Your brain wasn’t in the position of thinking nor resisting, so you propped yourself the straightest you could and took the glass to drink, helped by the matron.<br/>The liquid sliding down your taste buds and throat was nearly as painful as the headache, and you couldn’t drink more than five sips before getting back to coughing. The woman took back the glass before the rest spilt on the floor and said: “Hum, it’s okay for now, but you’ll have to drink the rest before the end of the day. If-”<br/>  “y/n!”<br/>You sat straighter against the pillows and the matron turned: you were able to notice four people at the entrance, but in three seconds two ginger storms rushed on you and didn’t give you time to process what was going on.<br/>  “We knew you were awake…”<br/>  “…Because of the card!”<br/>You eyed them at each side of your bed; they were two, but everything in them was alike – you thought you were seeing double – you swore their voices were the same too.<br/>  “See George, I was right to place the card above the rest; so she would open it first and alarm us it had been unfolded!”<br/>  “Of course you were right Fred.<em> I</em> had the idea.”<br/>They started arguing on who had the idea first and you looked at them like you were watching a duel. The matron at your side coughed and you remembered her existence.<br/>  “You know very well not more than three visitors are allowed in the hospital wing, young men.”<br/>The twins stopped rambling and one of them gave you a gentle tap on the shoulder.<br/>  “Well, we let you with the others then – we hope we will see you soon on the pitch again!”<br/>  “Yep, Super-Chaser!”<br/>The matron opened her mouth to answer their assured statement but both of them went at her side and grabbed her arms, saying in unison: “Madam Pomfrey, would you take us to the exit?”, the poor woman having no other choice than follow their lead. The three of them left your side just as two other people passed next to them. You vaguely looked at them, thinking they were going to see somebody else, but frowned as both of them looked at you with wide smiles and seemed to walk towards you – and you couldn’t recognize them.<br/>The first to reach for your bed and sit on the edge strangely made you think about the twins; certainly because of his red hair.<br/>  “Bloody hell y/n, you know you freaked us out!”<br/>You looked at him with wide eyes. You were lost and didn’t understand a single thing that had just happened. He extended his hand towards you but you got back, freaking out as your brain was receiving too much information at the same time.<br/>  “Ron, I think she doesn’t recognize us.”<br/>Both of you looked at the girl that came next to you: she passed her hand through her messy hair and eyed you with compassion. She took a softer voice and said: “Hi, I’m Hermione.” She pointed at the boy sat on your bed. “And this is Ron. We’re in the same house as you. We’re friends.”<br/>You nodded and released a breath; finally information you could take – but it felt like she was talking to a six-year-old child.<br/>The girl puffed: “It’s weird, I feel like we went back years ago in the Hogwarts Express.”<br/>  “Excuse me, but…” You gulped; it was the first words you said since…. <em>Since when?</em> – and your voice was a bit raspy. You cleared your throat: “You’re right, I don’t remember anything. Everything that happened before I woke up seems like a big black hole.”<br/>Ron’s eyes widened and he let out in a freaked-out voice: “Oh no, you think you’ve been obliviated?”<br/>You frowned as you didn’t seize what he said and Hermione rolled her eyes: “No Ron, she didn’t, it’s just amnesia. She will find memories back little by little.” She looked back at you: “But don’t worry, we will help you out.”<br/>You nodded and your lips drew a shy smile. Their kindness heated you, and you nearly felt ashamed to not remember them. <br/>The ginger boy asked: “You mean, you don’t remember anything? At all?”<br/>You opened your mouth to answer but Hermione said: “Well, you’re lucky it happened some months before the exam- What?”<br/>She stopped at the look Ron threw her and you scoffed, before saying: “No. Well, it’s a bit weird because I don’t feel unfamiliar with the place.” You eyed the room and turned your face to watch outside: it was nearly all dark now, but the fields and the lake you could spot further reassured you.<br/>You turned back to them: “It’s just…” You passed a hand at your neck. “Just you people. I’m sorry, it’s just…”<br/>Ron patted gently on the mattress: “It’s right. Well, the two guys who nearly gave you a heart attack earlier are my brothers.” <em>Indeed.</em> “You know them cause you’re in the team with them.”  He took a breath as he noticed your expression. “Wait, don’t tell me you don’t even remember Quid-”<br/>  “Ron!” The brown-haired girl motioned him to get up. “I think we should let her sleep now, it’s late and she needs to rest.”<br/>The boy got up and hummed.<br/>  “You’re right. See you tomorrow anyway!”<br/>Both of them waved at you and left the place.<br/>The last ten minutes had been the more exhausting ones of your life and you yawned loudly. You went to lay down but a cold shiver ran down your spine when you saw Madam Pomfrey approach you with the disgusting potion in her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rogue Bludger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The crowd was cheering.<br/>  “Chaser Katie Bell grabs the Quaffle from Slytherin – you should pay more attention, guys! Look at her flying majestically in the air, her hair swinging in the wind and her body- Sorry Professor McGonagall.”<br/>The voice was resounding through the mic, but you didn’t pay attention to it. As soon as you noticed your team had the ball, you pushed the neck of your broomstick and rushed to the goals.<br/>A vague of “Ooooh” rose when Katie missed her shot; the green-dressed half of the pitch cheered, the red one swore.<br/>You stopped your movements and extended your neck to spot the Quaffle. Further on your left, a thump resounded: one of the Slytherin’s Beaters tried to send the Bludger on a Gryffindor player, what led the two Gryffindor’s Beaters to rush after him, bats straight in front of them, ready to treat him as a Bludger.<br/>  “I wouldn’t like to be run after by Fred and George, I would fear to be awakened with a Dungbomb in my underwear!”<br/>You turned at the voice and cocked an eyebrow.<br/>  “What are you doing? You’re supposed to catch that damn Golden Snitch and end this match, soon we’ll have to play in the dark.”<br/>You had been playing since the morning and the chill evening of February was falling, creating a contrast between the cool air and your hot skin, your ragged breathing drawing a little cloud as you spoke.<br/>He pushed on his round glasses and huffed: “We could be in </em>Quidditch Through the Ages.<em> You know, next to the match that lasted four months.”<br/>You huffed and opened your mouth to answer when your eyes caught the opportunity; you grasped at the broom and flew towards the red ball, the air hissing at your ears, leaving the black-haired boy behind you.<br/>Cold bit your features as you passed between players, vaguely earing your name being shouted by Lee Jordan and taken by the crowd. You quickly exchanged a look with Katie, ready to back you up.<br/>A Slytherin Chaser threw the Quaffle and you sped up to catch it in the air; you extended your arm, ready to-</em></p><p>  “A Bludger!”<br/>You got out of your sleep and sat straight on the bed. “A Bludger!” You passed your hand at the back of your head. “I’ve been hit by a Bludger.”<br/>At your side, someone exclaimed. You turned: Hermione was there, a pile of clothes in her arms.<br/>  “You remember!”<br/>You nodded, not questioning her presence more than that.<br/>  “Yes, I’ve had this dream…” Your eyes went wide: “The twins who came yesterday! I remember them now. Fred and George! They were playing with me when it happened.”<br/>Your eyes fell on what she was holding: a tie was dangling from the pile, its red and yellow colours triggering your brain. “And we play for Gryffindor.”<br/>She lifted her chin and put your clothes on your lap.<br/>  “You mean you <em>are</em> in Gryffindor. But indeed, you’re a Chaser in the team, Fred and George are Beaters, and the Seeker is-”<br/>  “Harry!” You nearly yelled his name. “Yes, I talked to him some moments before the… incident.”<br/>Hermione helped you to get up and you stumbled a bit on your weak knees, having to take support on her shoulders. She raised eyebrows.<br/>  “I see you remember Harry but not us.” Your cheeks took a light shade of pink, but she scoffed as she handed you your shirt. “Don’t worry, it’s normal. I talked to Madam Pomfrey this morning; she confirmed what I thought.” You hummed as you removed your hospital gown and put your shirt on. “You’ll remember things that are well anchored in your mind, like your surroundings and reflexes. Normally you’ll remember the basic spells and all.” You nodded and carried on putting on your clothes. “And you’ll remember the rest by flashes. And as what happened on the pitch was quite shocking, you got the memories back quite easily.”<br/>You ended by hooking your tie and hummed.<br/>You suddenly gasped: “Where’s my wand?”<br/>Hermione started to head towards the exit and you joined her.<br/>  “Don’t worry, after your accident, I went to the changing room and took your stuff. Everything’s on your bed in the dormitory.”<br/>  “Thank you.” You shrugged; “If only there was a spell to give me back the memory…”<br/>  “Oh, there is. But it requires years of practice and I wouldn’t want to make your brain melt by your ears…”<br/>You gulped.<br/>During all the way to the Great Hall, she explained to you in great lines what you had missed, but <em>“It’s okay, I’m here to teach you that. How about the evening and on Friday’s afternoons, when we don’t have class?”</em>. While you were crossing corridors and going down a few stairs, two portraits saluted you and some students rose their fists at you, some even shook your hand; greeting you with “Can’t wait to see you back on the pitch!”, “We’re going to take Ravenclaw’s ass in two weeks.” and other things related to Quidditch.<br/>You were worried: what if you had forgotten how to play? Apparently, you were kinda talented in this… Hermione seemed to have read your mind as you passed the huge doors.<br/>  “Don’t worry y/n, everything will come back to you as soon as you get on your broomstick.”<br/>You hoped so.<br/>Both of you headed to the Gryffindor’s table and walked until you arrived in front of two boys. They got up at your sight and Ron extended his arms to tap in your hands over the large table, saying something you guessed – as his mouth was full – like “How are you?”<br/>You tapped in his hands and turned to the boy next to him; Harry smiled wildly at you and took your hands too.<br/>  “I’m so glad you’re back. You got us scared out here.”<br/>You all sat, taking place in front of him and Hermione in front of Ron.<br/>You filled your plate by serving yourself from the huge golden plate in front of you and started to eat like you hadn’t for months.<br/>You lifted your head and met Harry’s gaze, amazed by your appetite. You decided to ask what wandered in your mind for some seconds now: “Do you know when’s the next match?”<br/>He took a breath.<br/>  “Yeah, in a week.”<br/>You cocked an eyebrow.<br/>  “Only? But matches are never that close.” <br/>Hermione turned her face to you and frowned.<br/>  “What do you mean?”<br/>Your turn to frown.<br/>  “I mean, we played yesterday. Usually we’ve got at least three…” You stopped under their three speechless personas.<br/>Hermione threw the others worried looks as she hadn’t planned that, and Ron cleared his throat. Harry bent forward, but as the table was rather large, this conversation couldn’t be intimate at all.<br/>  “y/n. The match where you… Hum, that happened…”<br/>He was looking for his words, not knowing how to say it.<br/>  “One month ago.”<br/>Hermione huffed: “Thank you, Ron, very subtle.”<br/>He bit in his sausage at the end of his fork and threw her an offended look. You blinked. You wanted to say something, but nothing came out of your mouth. And even if you could; you felt a presence behind you and stopped to see what it was.<br/>  “So Weasley, I heard you would pass the tests to be Gryffindor’s new Keeper-”<br/>You eyed who was there; a tall, blond-haired boy was standing between you and Hermione. Further at his side, two other boys were looking at the whole of you, arms crossed on their chest, like they were his bodyguards. You quickly glanced at their green and silver striped ties; you assumed they were Slytherins, but they weren’t present in your latest memories, as though you had apparently played against them. You cocked an eyebrow as the blond-haired boy ate his last word when his gaze fell on you.<br/>He said: “y/n?”<br/>Ron huffed at the other side of the table.<br/>  “y/n doesn’t recognize anyone.” He shifted on the bench and nudged at Harry. “Well, except us.” He took a proud expression starring at Draco, and this one squinted, hesitating if he had to believe him or not as he shot them with his gaze.<br/>His quickly looked at you once again; you were ready for him to start to mock you too for your amnesia, starting to figure out what kind of person he was – but he didn’t.<br/><em>Was it a hint of sadness?</em><br/>Anyway, the expression left his face as soon as it appeared, and his features closed.<br/>He let out: “See you at the Circus then, Weasley.”<br/>He left you and headed to the doors, the two other boys following him straight after shrugging to emphasize what he had said and throwing the lot of you angry looks – that looked more ridiculous than anything else.<br/>You turned back to your friends.<br/>  “Wow. What was that?”<br/>  “A bitch.”<br/>Harry huffed to Ron’s answer and Hermione explained: “It was Draco Malfoy. He and his friends are from Slytherin.” She frowned: “You don’t remember him?”<br/>You shook your head no and Harry carried on: “Yet we were playing against them when you…” He pointed at your head. “He’s a Seeker, like me.” He sipped his drink and you turned your face to the doors, even though he passed them some seconds ago.<br/>  “Hum no, that’s weird.” You turned back to them and planted your fork in your food: “Certainly because we weren’t close during that match or in gen-”<br/>Ron huffed loudly and Hermione shot him with her gaze.<br/>You looked at them expectantly.<br/>  “What?”<br/>She came closer to you: “I…” She scooted back. “Nothing. You know, I think we should let your memories come back by themselves.”<br/>You hummed, not considering that much important and looked at Ron: “So, was he right when he said you wanted to pass tests to enter the team?”<br/>All colour left his face and he swallowed what was in his mouth with apparent difficulty.<br/>  “Well, hum… Yes.”<br/>You huffed: “You don’t seem that sure.”<br/>He sighed and closed his eyes.<br/>  “Harry’s been training me for weeks now, but I’m not sure I’m at your level, you know.” He opened them and looked at Harry, then you: “You’re all there since our second year, Harry even before; and I’m stressed out, plus-”<br/>You bent forward and put your hand on his.<br/>  “I’m sure it will be alright. Look; I’m not even sure I can climb on a broom properly again, so…”<br/>He seemed to be a bit more relaxed after your statement, and gave you a shy smile. You smiled back, trying to not pay attention to Harry’s worried looks at his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Potions Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tightened your cape around you, the cold atmosphere of the dungeon making you shiver.<br/>You were sat next to a cauldron, Ron next to you. Hermione and Harry were standing in front of you, chatting before the start of the class.<br/>  “y/n, do you remember Snape?”<br/>When Hermione told you your morning class was Potions, the teacher and some memories of the lesson came back at you fluidly.<br/>Ron scoffed and tucked his hands in his pockets as he balanced himself on his chair to make his feet rest on the edge of the cauldron.<br/>  “I mean, how to forget him, right.”<br/>You heard steps on the stone floor and turned; two Gryffindors entered, waving at you before taking place at the cauldron next to you.<br/>At the end of breakfast, Hermione had lectured you about every student of your house, and you were sure you knew now more about them than before your amnesia.<br/>Neville grabbed something from his inside pocket and turned to the group.<br/>  “Hey Harry, look at this. My grandma sent me one this morning. Remember?”<br/>He was holding cautiously a little ball made of glass between his fingers.<br/>  “I thought you already had a Remembrall?”<br/>  “Yes, but this one is a new model. Apparently, it stays suspended in the air under gravity. Gran says it could be useful if it falls off my pocket when I fly.” Hermione frowned, not convinced. “Look.”<br/>He put the ball in the palm of his hand and threw it high, your six pairs of eyes following it.<br/>Once high in the air, it started its descend and Neville’s smile started to fade away as the ball didn’t really seem to resist gravity.<br/>The whole scene seemed to happen in slow motion as your mouths fell and a cold shiver ran down Neville’s spine.<br/>  “<em>Arresto Momentum</em>!”<br/>Hermione had gotten her wand out and cast the spell as fast as she could: the ball lowered its fall only some centimetres away from the ground and landed cautiously. Its round shape made it roll further in the room, eliciting a scratching glass noise.<br/>  “Congrats, Neville. You nearly broke your second Remembrall.”<br/>Dean Thomas clapped in his hands mockingly and Neville puffed – but was quite relieved it didn’t break and thanked Hermione in a whisper. You nudged at Ron as you got up, motioning him you were going to pick it up.<br/>You followed the path the ball made and eyed the room; you spotted the shiny material tucked below a cauldron, a bit further. As you headed to it, you saw there was someone already sitting behind it that you hadn’t noticed in the dim light; he was head bent and lifted it as he heard you approach.<br/>You quickly recognized him: it was one of those guys who were accompanying Draco this morning. You pointed at the Remembrall as you crouched.<br/>  “I’m just taking this.” You didn’t know why you felt you had to justify yourself, maybe because the guy had a quite threatening attitude this morning; but strangely he looked more like a dear in bright lights as he eyed your form.<br/>You frowned as you grabbed the light artefact in your hand.<br/>  “Are you alright?”<br/>The light was bad but his gulping movement was so emphasized you noticed it. He opened his mouth and muttered: “So-”<br/>  “Hey y/n, what are you doing?”<br/>You quickly got up and turned after glancing at him one last time; all Gryffindors were looking at you as you took time to bring back Neville’s object.<br/>You didn’t insist and went back to your seat.<br/>Neville put the ball in the inside pocket of his robe and let out a breath, relieved he wouldn’t have to affront his grandmother on that.<br/>You turned to Ron and said quietly: “Who is this?”<br/>You discretely pointed at the back of the room.<br/>Ron, nonetheless, wasn’t discrete at all and extended his neck above you to see who you were talking about and answered you on a normal talking volume: “Oh, it’s Goyle, a Slytherin. One of Draco’s monkeys.”<br/>  “He seems so different than this morning. Does this place make everyone lose confidence or what?”<br/>He shrugged.<br/>  “Well, you know this kind of guy feels powerful when with his friends, but alone, it’s another story.”<br/>You opened your mouth to ask something else but got cut by the door opening: the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered, taking place a bit everywhere in the room, but more at the back. Harry turned to Hermione and told her they’d better take a cauldron at the back of the room before another pair will take it; what led Hermione to ask him why going at the back of the class was necessary – so both of them went a bit closer to the front, of course.<br/>You exchanged an amused look and didn’t notice Draco and his other <em>monkey </em>take place right behind you. What you noticed though was a Slytherin girl planting herself in front of you suddenly, arms crossed on her chest. Her black hair fell straight around her face and her expressions were between pissed and cocky.<br/>  “I see you came back.”<br/>You raised eyebrows.<br/>  “Hum, excuse me, who are you?”<br/>Ron puffed loudly and the girl shot him with her gaze before returning on you. At first she seemed furious from your answer but tension left her face, like she came to the point it was a good thing or didn’t care anymore you didn’t remember her.<br/>  “Pansy Parkinson.”<br/>And she slightly moved her gaze between you and Ron and cockily winked, then left as she pushed strands of hair behind her elbow.<br/>Ron let out a “What the hell?” and followed her with his gaze, as you did the same; that’s when you noticed who was behind you – and saw who she winked at.<br/>  “Quiet.”<br/>The door had been opened without any noise, and the order asked not louder than a whisper; but everyone stopped talking instantly – Ron making his chair come back to the ground in a resounding noise, making Hermione turn and frown at him. Professor Snape passed between you all towards the front of the class, his cape flying behind him and brushing your chairs in the process.<br/>Once facing you, he swiped the room with his gaze and stopped on you during two icing seconds.<br/>He talked, but none of his features moved. <br/> “I see Gryffindor’s <em>skilled </em>Chaser has returned.” You heard chuckle behind you and clenched your jaw. “I expect you to know everything I taught your comrades during your absence, of course.”<br/>Then, on the exact same tone, he started the lesson.<br/>You heard in a whisper from behind: “Skilled? She can’t keep it up on a broomstick.”<br/>You heard several people muffle their laugh and Ron turning, eyebrows furrowed. You were mentally pestering about people behind you that you didn’t hear what potion you would have to make, but luckily heard the ingredients and took note of it.<br/>  “…so I want you to realise this potion by the end of the class. The pair who produce the best one may bring ten points for their houses.” He added after a pause: “And the worst may make it lose ten.”<br/>Ron bent to you.<br/>  “I guess it will be about which house makes the best, eh.”<br/>At Snape’s wordless signal, students started to talk, fire was lit below cauldrons and several flasks and jars were opened: soon light smoke escaped spots and good smell filled the air; in your memories, you had never done a potion that smelled so good in there. At a moment, a shy – but still – explosion happened; Snape hurried to Seamus and Parvati’s potion and started to yell at them about a lot of different things, destroying a golden cauldron being one of them.<br/>In yours, the mixture started to take a white-pearl colour, rather pleasant to see.<br/>Ron sniffed a weird box and frowned as he checked on his notes.<br/>  “Blimey, I don’t think I took the good one.”<br/>  “Wait, let me see…”<br/>You stopped stirring the liquid and went to bend over him when you felt something in your neck. You passed your hand behind and grabbed the thing that was now stuck in the hood of your robe.<br/>  “What is it?”<br/>You unfolded the paper and it answered Ron’s question by itself: the parchment escaped your fingers and tore apart in two pieces. One folded itself in a ball of paper, and the other took the shape of a broomstick, this one starting to fly around your body, followed suit by the ball, knocking it from time to time in a scratching noise.<br/>Ron’s first reflex was to look at Snape; he was now in front of Harry and Hermione’s work. Harry was wearing a proud face, Hermione eyebrows furrowed under his sure-of-himself expression – but you didn’t doubt Snape certainly found something to reproach them.<br/>Yours was to turn: the bunch of Slytherins that assisted to the scene were laughing out loud, but you stopped at the first person your gaze met: Draco. He was right behind you and you spat out: “You think this is funny?”<br/>He didn’t say anything and looked at you mouth agape as the paper broom came in front of your face now, stopped, then started to turn frantically around your head, still followed by the ball.<br/>The sight started to give you nausea, your hands not managing to move the things away and you didn’t hesitate to take your wand from your inside pocket and pointed: “<em>Finite Incantatem</em>!”<br/>You luckily had well targeted the spell and the two forms stopped, then ripped apart right where they were, above Draco and Crabbe’s cauldron. The pieces of paper fell into it, looking like snow. Ron rose his fist to the duo behind you: “Well done, y/n-”<br/>  “Can I know, Miss y/l/n and Mister Weasley, what does a <em>wand</em> do in <em>my</em> class?”<br/>You turned in a sudden and eyed Snape’s form right next to you. Ron was petrified and the professor didn’t let you any chance to answer when, after eyeing the last pieces of paper to fall in Draco and Crabbe’s cauldron he added, raising an eyebrow: “And I see you’re sabotaging your classmates’ work?”<br/>Someone behind scoffed loudly, but it didn’t seem to disturb him. Ron was taken by a courageous move and said – more let out weakly as Snape darted his eyes on him: “But Sir she didn’t do anything, someone-”<br/>  “I take you ten points from your house.”<br/>You scoffed and his gaze went on you.<br/>  “Each.”<br/>He threw you a last despising look before turning back in a movement of the cape, what elicited waves of laughs from the Slytherins behind you and concerned looks from Gryffindors as you made the house lose twenty points at once.<br/>The following minutes happened in silence for you and Ron; your jaw was clenched as you finished the potion mechanically, not even paying attention if the result was good. Next to you, your partner didn’t dare to say a word and as soon as Snape declared the end of the class, you stormed out as he was still speaking.<br/>You were walking down the corridor to your Transfiguration class, fists clenched, fast from rage, passing between students.<br/>Harry had left the dungeon right after you and accelerated. He jumped next to you, nearly bumping into a passing Ravenclaw.<br/>  “Hey it’s okay, I think everyone in Gryffindor made the house lose points in this class-”<br/>You cut him: “It’s not about losing points.”<br/>  “Oh.”<br/>He looked for something reassuring to say.<br/>  “You know, those people aren’t like that with you specifically. They are just stupid. Malfoy is horrible. I hate him.” He puffed: “And, well, Malfoy always acted weird with you, anyway.”<br/>You frowned.<br/>  “How that?”<br/>  “Well, he is mean with everyone, horrible with me, and weird with you. Like he doesn’t know what <em>charming </em>thing to tell you so he just freezes.” He paused and gave you a sorry look. “I don’t know what’s worst.”<br/>You opened the door and took place in the class; the sun rays gave the room a pleasant warmth, the wood of the tables being lukewarm below your hands. Hufflepuffs were already there, and some even waved at you.<br/>The atmosphere was so different than some minutes ago. <br/>You heard heaving pants and scrapings of chairs; Ron and Hermione placed themselves behind you. The boy untied his tie and tugged at his collar.<br/>  “Why did you have to run so fast?”<br/>Harry frowned.<br/>  “Who doesn’t want to escape Snape, Slytherins and dungeons fast?”<br/>The ginger-haired boy considered it and you asked: “Is it true that Malfoy acts weird with me?”<br/>He and Hermione were surprised at the sudden question. Ron puffed: “It’s certainly true that you’re the only Gryffindor – and maybe the only student – he leaves relatively alone. But it looks like he never hated Harry that much than this year, maybe his attention is attracted somewhere else.”<br/>He was interrupted by the door swinging open and heels on the ground.<br/>Professor McGonagall entered the room and everyone got quiet.<br/>Once in front of you all, she started to talk about today’s class but stopped as she spotted you among the students.<br/>  “Miss y/l/n, glad to see you’re back among us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Firebolt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You went down the stairs and arrived into the common room, the heat of the flames in the fire pit filling the air. You headed towards Harry, sat in the couch, apparently trapped in a book. You frowned as you thought recognizing your potion manual.<br/>  “A sudden interest in potions? What did you do to your book though?”<br/>It was all dirty and darkened.<br/>He lifted his chin as he heard you and suddenly closed it. He looked like he didn’t want to clarify and eyed your clothes: you were wearing your Quidditch outfit and tightened your belt as you stopped in front of him. He jumped on the occasion, guessing what you were about to do.<br/>  “You’re sure it’s not too early to go back on a broomstick? Do-”<br/>You cut him and tapped his shoulder: “Hermione, get out of this body.”<br/>He puffed.<br/>  “Honestly, it’s shiny outside and I’m sick of staying here right now. Plus yesterday’s Potions class tensed me. I know we’ve got a class in the early afternoon, but.”<br/>He hummed.<br/>  “Do you want me to accompany you?”<br/>You took a breath.<br/>  “No, I think… It’s better if I’m alone. You know, to reconnect…”<br/>…more to not getting ashamed if you miserably fell.<br/>  “Right.”<br/>You turned and made three steps, but got back/<br/>  “Oh, uh, do you know where my broom is?”<br/>He raised his eyebrows and winced.<br/>  “Well, it… broke during your fall.”<br/><em>Oh</em>.<br/>  “But you can borrow one in the changing room.” He got up: “You’ve already eaten?”<br/>You raised an eyebrow: in your haze, you forgot that it would be rather good to eat. He guessed it and you both decided to go down to the Great Hall together. The book he <em>discreetly </em>hid in his cape didn’t go unnoticed by you, and you asked him about it once you passed the portrait of the Fat Lady.<br/>You noticed he wasn’t at ease to talk about it, but started to explain nonetheless: <br/> “At the start of the year when Snape asked us to take a manual at the back of the class, it was the last one by the time I reached for the shelf.” You hummed, as you weren’t surprised; the little you saw it, it seemed all old and dirty, pages swollen by the humidity of the dungeons. “At first, I was pissed because there were plenty of inscriptions in it, I swear to you I could barely read the instructions. I had no choice but follow what was written on the printings.” A sparkle lit in his eyes. “And I was quite right. y/n, I never succeeded that much in this class. You should see Snape and Hermione’s faces in front of my perfect potions.”<br/>Both of you passed the huge doors and sat at the Gryffindor’s table. Once you served yourself, Harry turned his face left and right; no one seemed to pay attention to you and he got the Potions manual out. He placed it in front of you, in a way no one behind nor in front would see it. You puffed at his carefulness. He motioned you to approach and whispered a “Look.”<br/>You went on your knees on the bench and bent above the book. You opened it; here and there were written short paragraphs in a small, tight handwriting. Even drawings had been added. If you didn’t know what it was, you couldn’t have had linked it to your clean, new manual, with its inscriptions well organised. He mimicked your position and bent above it too, the top of his head barely touching yours.<br/>  “See? This is the ticket to the best mark possible at the Potions exam.” <br/>  You didn’t lift your eyes from it and asked: “Does anyone know about it?”<br/>He shook his head no.<br/>A high-pitched screeching sound made both of you sit straight, bumping your heads into each other: both of you huffed and scrubbed at your hair. At the Slytherin table behind Harry, Draco was observing the scene, clutching at his fork. You didn’t notice it though as you eyed above you; two black great horned owls entered the room, a long package in their claws. Hedwig was the first to reach for you as she dropped today’s <em>Daily Prophet</em> in front of Harry, picking at his hand for a reward. He was about to make a remark about who could possibly receive a that huge gift, but got quickly cut as the owls answered his wondering by dropping it right in front of you, making plates and glasses jump under the thud. The birds left in elegant wings beatings after stealing pieces of bread from you and one of Harry’s sausages, what led Hedwig to angrily fly after them towards the ceiling.<br/>You just stared at the package in front of you during long, puzzled seconds before Harry pressed:<br/>  “What are you waiting for to open it?”<br/>His curiosity got you out of your contemplation and you started to untie the cords and open the paper, what quickly drew the Gryffindors around you’s attention. Everyone held their breath at the same time; Harry’s eyes widened and Neville gasped loudly next to you. He pointed at the package and said: “Is it a…”<br/>  “Firebolt supreme.”<br/>Harry and you had said it together at once, looking at each other. You didn’t know how to react; too many questions were going on inside your head.<br/>  “<em>This</em> is a broom, y/n! No way we’ll lose against Ravenclaw next week with you on that.”<br/>You smiled widely as you took your new broom in your hands, eyeing it. You’re not sure you had ever seen a that powerful one; the best you had ever laid your eyes on was Harry’s Firebolt he’d been offered by his godfather, or Slytherin’s team’s Nimbus 2001 – but never a <em>Firebolt supreme</em>.<br/>  “Who do you think it’s from?”<br/>He huffed, like you’d asked a rather stupid question.<br/>  “McGonagall of course!” The memory of when the head of the house sent him his Nimbus 2000 made him smile. Gryffindors around you cheered as they started talking about how Ravenclaw had no chance to win, giving the atmosphere a hint of excitement. Dean even shouted a: “Thank you McGonagall, the best Gryffindor ever!” and everyone laughed.<br/>Unnoticed at the table behind, Draco was still observing you. Crabbe loudly puffed as he turned back to his breakfast.<br/>  “McGonagall is so stupid. Since when students are offered new brooms because they can’t keep on theirs during a match?”<br/>Pansy huffed at Draco’s side, but stopped as she noticed he wasn’t laughing. The blond followed you with his gaze as you headed out of the Great Hall, your new broom on your shoulder, the tails of your Quidditch cape flying behind you. From the outside, it looked more like a killing stare than anything else and Pansy scooted closer to him.<br/>  “Don’t mind her. You know Gryffindor’s team is so untalented compared to you.”<br/>He wasn’t listening, but his attitude didn’t go unnoticed by Harry, who just got up after grabbing his book back below the wrapping paper. The Gryffindor cocked an eyebrow and cleared his throat.<br/>  “Scared, Malfoy?”<br/>He darted his green eyes on him and got up, nearly hitting Pansy in the process.<br/>  “You wish, Potter.”<br/>He stepped over the bench to leave the Hall under Harry’s proud expression as he thought he put him in a particularly bad mood, Pansy’s hurt feelings and Crabbe’s concerned face.</p><p>-</p><p>You advanced till the middle of the pit and put the shiny new broomstick on the ground.<br/>  “Well. Let’s start by the beginning.” You placed your hand above it at the level of your waist. “Up!”<br/>The broom rose and your hand mechanically closed around the neck. You smiled; a small victory, but still one. Once on it, you stomped the ground with your left foot and quickly ascended at the level of the three big hoops of the goals.<br/>Basic movements seemed alright.<br/>You spent the whole morning flying across the pit, passing between the goals and empty seats as the sun rose in the sky. The white clouds that accompanied you in the first place vanished in the pale blue sky of April.<br/>At a moment, you even enchanted an old Quaffle you found in the changing room to try to catch it to score. You soon started to get bored after the twentieth goal and considered returning to the castle. You slowly landed on the grass and put the Quaffle on the ground, pointing at it to end the spell.<br/>  “Hey! What are ya doin’!”<br/>You turned as you heard a deep voice; a huge hairy person was coming towards you. The small of his face you could see between his hair and beard relaxed as he saw you, and you were the first to open your mouth.<br/>  “Hagrid?”<br/>It came out more as a question, keeping a doubt on your still weak memory.<br/>  “y/n! ‘didn’t recognize ya’. Already performing, he?”<br/>You smiled.<br/>  “Sorry teh have shouted like that, but I thought someone was casting spells on Quidditch balls again.”<br/>You frowned.<br/>  “Again? What do you mean?”<br/>He swayed his large hand in the air.<br/>  “Oh, before las’ match I surprised a student wand pointed at the Bludgers.”<br/>He then lifted his chin and made a comment about how it was a beautiful day, but you didn’t pay attention anymore.<br/>Someone casting a spell on the Bludgers?<br/>Before the last Quidditch match?<br/>He meant <em>your</em> last Quidditch match?<br/>He scoffed loudly and you blinked, coming back to the reality.<br/>  “Er, I leave yah alone. See you around!”<br/>He left the pitch slowly, and you dove back in your thoughts, but not for so long as you heard Hagrid’s voice again in the distance.<br/>  “Good morning, Draco!”<br/>You lifted your head at a sudden as the Slytherin boy headed towards you.<br/>What the gamekeeper just told you worked your mind, that added to what Harry told you yesterday plus the fact that Draco was literally coming to you now.<br/>  “Malfoy.”<br/>He blinked as you pronounced his last name and said, his words a bit scattered – he seemed a bit out of breath after crossing the grounds: “I came to give you this.”<br/>He took something from his inside pocket and presented it to you.<br/>It was a little flask, a white-pearl liquid in it.<br/>  “It’s from yesterday’s class. Snape said we could take some back, but you left the dungeon before doing so.”<br/>You took it, a bit taken aback; you weren’t expecting this.<br/>  “Thanks. Aren’t we supposed not to? I mean, it could be dangerous?”<br/>He huffed.<br/>  “No, not this one. This version of Amortentia isn’t dangerous.”<br/>You moved the flask in your palm, making its content gleaming under the sun.<br/>  “Actually I didn’t hear Snape’s explanations yesterday, I was quite <em>interrupted</em>.”<br/>He took a breath and decided to not pay attention to this pun.<br/>  “Well, this isn’t real Amortentia cause we didn’t add the ingredient that acts on a person, the school doesn’t want us to do it.”<br/>You squinted.<br/>  “<em>Acts</em>?”<br/>He raised eyebrows and scratched his head.<br/>  “You don’t know what it is?” You gulped, feeling a bit dumb right now. “Amortentia is a love potion. If you make someone drink it, this person will develop a passion for you. It’s not real love though.”<br/>  “What’s the point in making it if it’s not useful then?”<br/>He scoffed.<br/>  “Well, it has a special smell for everyone. Apparently, it smells things you love.”<br/>You raised eyebrows.<br/>  “Wow, I didn’t know Snape was such a romantic.”<br/>You removed the cap and approached the flask to your nose. You couldn’t help but inhale deeply; it was the most pleasant thing you had ever smelt. Draco smiled watching you, but quickly pinched his lips to repress it.<br/>  “What do you smell?”<br/>  “It’s hard to tell.” You inhaled. “It’s like… It reminds me of wood. Like lacquered wood.” You eyed your broomstick at your feet and let out a <em>wow</em>. “But I feel like I smell other things. Is it normal?”<br/>He nodded.<br/>  “Yes, I don’t know if it’s like that for everyone but I smell three or four different things.”<br/>  “Oh, I think I recognize this one. Hey, it smells like lavender. I have lavender in my garden, at home.”<br/>You tried to concentrate to figure out another smell, under Draco’s interested gaze. After some seconds, you said: “Hm, is this… hot chocolate?”<br/>You frowned, as you never particularly drunk hot chocolate nor loved its smell more than that, but hummed as you closed the flask.<br/>When you lifted your face, you saw Draco scratching his cheeks and frowned.<br/>  “Are you alright?”<br/>He cleared his throat and tugged at his grey cardigan.<br/>  “Yes, I think I was nearly stung by a Billywig or something. I bet Hagrid let one escape again.” He feigned an angry face, and you turned your head right and left, but no blue insects were flying around.<br/>An awkward silence fell, and you started walking toward the changing room to escape the thick atmosphere.<br/>“You too have class in a bit?”<br/>He started walking and joined you.<br/>  “No. I think you have class with Hufflepuff.”<br/>You huffed: “Congrats, you know my planning better than me.”<br/>He stopped right before you entered, and you turned to him.<br/>  “I guess you’ll remember everything at some point.”<br/>  “I hope so.”<br/>Silence.<br/>You added: “But I remember a lot so far. I’m not completely lost.”<br/>  “But you don’t remember…” He seemed to struggle to find his words, and you squinted. “…the entire match? Before you got injured.”<br/>You sighed.<br/>  “Only the moments right before it.”<br/>You waved at him and disappeared behind the curtain, saying “See you tomorrow” as you would see him in Potions class.<br/>Let’s hope it will be better than yesterday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snape's Grudge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Gryffindor changing room was full, excitation mixed with stress filling the place.<br/>You stood up after tying your shoes, but quickly bent as a purple spark shot towards your head. You threw the twins a look as Fred raised his hands in a surrendering way and George hid his wand behind his back. You heard Oliver Wood hiss loudly and pass next to you running, holding his ass.<br/>You headed to the exit next to them as you rolled your eyes, moving the rough material of the tent to the side to get out.<br/>You breathed the cold air to calm your nerves as you heard someone approach you from behind. <br/>You turned.</em>
</p><p>And…<br/>Nothing.<br/>Ron nudged at you and brought you back to reality. You were thinking about the dream you made last night and stopped paying attention at some point, but you shook your head and blinked; Snape was looking at you and a shiver ran down your spine, but luckily he carried on talking as if nothing happened and you released a breath.<br/>But a sudden idea seemed to cross his mind and his gaze went back on you, his lips lightly curling into a mischievous smirk.<br/>  “y/l/n, seen that you paid attention to what I said very well, could go to the cupboard where I keep the extra ingredients to grab the one I insisted on?”<br/>You gulped. He rose his hand: “But before you leave the class, I am going to rearrange your pairings.”<br/>A wave crossed the room. “As today’s potion is harder than usual, I decided to place weak students with… more talented.” A not hidden excitation passed on his face, and you thought it was one of the scariest things you had ever seen. “That’s why I decided to make Gryffindor-Slytherin pairs.”<br/>Ron rolled his eyes and you saw Neville grasp at his chair in front of you.<br/>Snape started to randomly pronounce names together – Hermione ending with Crabbe, Harry with Draco and Ron with a boy twice his frame.<br/>Snape’s gleaming eyes under his power move stopped on you. “y/l/n and Parkinson.”<br/>He carried on and you got up to meet the black-haired girl. Two days ago, she had been proud in front of you; now you swore she was getting closer to the wall as you had drunk a Fire-Breathing Potion.<br/>You didn’t have time to sit down before you heard your name being pronounced in a cold voice nearly whispered: Snape had come towards you so discretely you hadn’t heard him. “Don’t forget what I asked you.”<br/>  “Right, Sir.”<br/>You went to get out of the room when Pansy’s high-pitched voice hailed the teacher.<br/>  “Professor, can I go with my partner?”<br/>Both you and Snape turned your head in a sudden movement and frowned – you nearly exchanged a look to know if you had heard well.<br/>He hummed after considering it.<br/>  “Right. It will certainly shorten y/l/n’s trip.”<br/>Then he left you.<br/>Both of you left the room and headed towards the cupboard, crossing the corridors in silence, a meter between your bodies. You glanced at her from the corner of your eye from time to time as you weren’t at ease due to this sudden urge from her to accompany you, but decided not to complain – you had no idea where Snape’s cupboard was at all.<br/>After some minutes walking, she pointed at a wooden door.<br/>  “Here it is.”<br/>As it was closer to you than her, you opened the door; the room was drowned in darkness and you entered.<br/>You huffed: “It smells like the dun-”<br/>The little light from the outside vanished as the door violently slammed shut behind you. You jumped back to it and palmed the material: you guessed the doorknob and turned it, but it didn’t open.<br/>  “Pansy, it’s not funny! Open this door right now.”<br/>You swore; of course that’s why she proposed to come with you. Did she plan all of that?<br/>Anyway, the time wasn’t at speculations. You grabbed your wand and stepped back as you tried to remember the spell to open doors when you felt something circling your ankles.<br/>You took a breath as the thing started to ascend your legs.<br/>  “<em>Lumos</em>!”<br/>You opened wide eyes: something that looked like dark-green lianas tightened around your legs, and you had no time acknowledging what was going on that a third one grabbed you around the waist and dragged you against the wall.<br/>You luckily didn’t let go of your wand, but let out a scoff as your back hit the cold stone. You shouted: “Pansy, open this door right now! <em>Someone</em>!”<br/>The castle was huge, but you prayed one of the many people wandering there would pass and hear the fuss.<br/>As you moved your body, you noticed that the plant got back slightly where the light was. You linked the facts and pointed at it, making it retract.<br/>You smiled under the effect but not for so long.<br/>In front of you, several lianas rose and threatened to dive on you like a huge hand. Your brain was racing and you didn’t hesitate as fear took you.<br/>Your rose your wand and yelled: “<em>Repulso</em>!”<br/>White and red lights sparkled from your wand and the plant crashed against the door in a violent thud, making it get out of his tracks.<br/>The plant didn’t seem to be <em>hurt</em>, but shyly retracted and went flat on ground, letting you go in the process.<br/>You jumped outside the room and bent hands on your knees as you caught your breath, but a heavy breathing made you lift your head: Pansy was sat against the opposite wall, a hand on her chest. She grinned at you for a second before her face contorted in feigned hurt.<br/>  “What the-”<br/>  “Miss y/l/n? What is going on there?”<br/>On your left, Professor McGonagall was walking quickly towards you, a hand on her tight bun as a lock threatened to fall. You noticed now the Transfiguration class was a bit further, and that she certainly heard the explosion; heads of first years were passing by the door, watching you curiously.<br/>You hadn’t the time to answer as you heard steps coming from the other side; Snape, with his black cape, seemed to hover towards you fists clenched at his sides.<br/>He didn’t say a word and eyed Pansy, then you, squinting as he seemed to understand something that didn’t happen. He looked more furious than usual and spat out with a freezing calm: “Fifty points from Gryffindor.”<br/>You opened wide eyes and opened your mouth to argue when McGonagall suddenly said: “Severus!”<br/>The three of you remembered her presence and looked at her.<br/>  “We don’t even know what happened! You cannot remove points like that without explanations.”<br/>You silently thanked the Sorting Hat and looked back at him. His Adam apple bobbled in his throat and he hissed: <br/>  “Alright. But the thing is, I don’t want to hear a single excuse from you – he pointed at you – anymore today.” He added: "Let's say that you fell on the only room in Hogwarts where a Devil's Snare is.” He stopped as he thought: “Only if… What about you help Madam Pince to rearrange the library this evening, y/l/n?”<br/>You closed your mouth and bit the inside of your mouth as he gave you detention, but put in the look you threw him all your resentment. In a way, you preferred that than losing fifty points.<br/>Pansy seemed to have slipped out of her role as she bit her lip delightfully; what didn’t go unnoticed by your headteacher. <br/>  “And Miss Parkinson, as I am teaching first-years to transform ginger rabbits into cups full of orange juice; I think my class would need a good cleaning.”<br/>She gave the Slytherin a quick nod of the head and went back in her class, clapping in her hands to draw students back in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Unknowable Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You huffed as you followed Madam Pince with three heavy books in your arms.</p><p>It has been two hours now that you wandered behind her lifting tons of pages, at first on the background of her hushing already silent students, and in complete silence now that no one was there anymore.</p><p>Probably chatting and resting in their common room…</p><p>Pince turned and grabbed two books from you; you noticed that since the place was drowned in silence, her features were less tensed. Your eyes fell on the last book resting on your forearms; it was apparently on all kinds of spells.</p><p>You cleared your throat and she jumped at the sudden noise: “Madam, do you think I could borrow this book?”</p><p>It could be useful for your memory.</p><p>She considered it and said quite bitterly: “Right, but I want it back Monday morning.”</p><p>You nodded and thanked her.</p><p>She gauged your form and finally freed you.</p><p>You were walking down a corridor, the book flush against your chest and your cloak flying behind you, thinking about the fire in the pit and the red velvety couches when-</p><p>“And that’s what I clarified to- Oh Miss y/l/n, I am profoundly sorry.”</p><p>Nearly Headless Nick and two other ghosts had just come out of the wall at your side and you jumped as they nearly bumped in you; well, more <em>through</em> you. You had let the heavy book fall on the floor out of surprise and crouched to pick it up. “Don’t worry, I was lost in my thoughts…”</p><p>The ghost hovered over you, a sorry expression on his pale face: “If I could, I would help you, Miss.”</p><p>You shrugged and lifted your face: “It’s alright. Good evening Sir!”</p><p>He saluted you and headed to the wall on the other side of the corridor, his voice disappearing as soon as he went through it, followed by the others.</p><p>You huffed as you took back the weight on your arms and got up; you lifted your face as you started walking again, but quickly stopped and raised eyebrows.</p><p>In front of you, a double door had appeared. You turned your face to the left and to the right; no one who could have made it appear was there. You walked towards it and lifted your chin: the entrance was enormous; the top of the door was barely below the ceiling and it was nearly as large as the doors of the great hall.</p><p>Yet you swore some minutes ago, it was a simple stone wall; no tapestry could have fallen to uncover it.</p><p>You passed your hand on the door, as you couldn’t believe it was a real one; the cold metal made a shiver run down your spine. You knocked, but due to its material and thickness, it was a bit vain for someone inside to hear you.</p><p>
  <em>Was it a good idea to open?</em>
</p><p>Well, since when did you only do in good ideas anyway?</p><p>You grabbed the heavy ring and drew it; the door surprisingly opened easily for its apparent weight.</p><p>You passed your head through it and huffed: the room in front of you was huge – and it was a small word to describe it. You literally couldn’t see its end, but even if it was smaller, you’re not sure you would either; it was a complete mess.</p><p>Pieces of furniture of all sizes, tables, antiques, paintings whose characters had apparently left, sculptures and others were disposed here and there – even a bird flew over you at a moment –, barely leaving a passage to go through it. There wasn’t any window, but a clear light, even for this hour of the night, enlightened the room. You held your book tighter against your chest; you surprisingly didn’t feel unease here, but felt like you were seeing what you shouldn’t.</p><p>You started walking down the “path” as you eyed the stuff around you when you heard a noise. You jumped; it was a metallic one, like if something fell, but had been accompanied by a huff that made you think it didn’t by itself.</p><p>You took a breath as you heard steps and jumped behind a huge wardrobe. There was enough room for you and your huge book in your arms to stand and not be seen.</p><p>The assured steps approached, but suddenly stopped. It started again, but slower, as if the person had spotted something; you held your breath, scared you had been noticed. You heard a brushing noise and then nothing else – but you were sure the person was still there, close.</p><p>Your curiosity took you and you carefully passed your head by the wardrobe.</p><p>You released a breath; standing a bit further and back at you, a tall, blond-haired boy seemed lost in his thought, immobile, a white sheet at his feet.</p><p>Better falling on Draco than Snape or Filch; even if your conversations weren’t than courteous till now.</p><p>You slowly got out of your hiding place, and only noticed now what he was looking at; in front of him, a mirror.</p><p>It was propped against something you couldn’t see, as it was very huge. Its gold frame shone under the magical light, and something you couldn’t read from where you were was written around the top. You noticed Draco’s reflection in it, but he wasn’t directly looking at his reflection, but a little on his left, as he was seeing something.</p><p>You slowly stepped towards him, not wanting to make him jump and take him out of his <em>contemplation </em>too hard. As you advanced, you were now in the reflection itself, and Draco suddenly blinked like what he was looking at had vanished, his gaze turning to your reflection at a sudden. You were expecting him to turn around, but he didn’t. He just looked at you, but something in his eyes was different than when he talked to you when you were with your friends; there wasn’t any resentment nor anger. Seeing his features relax was weird, it was like he had a different face – and you surprised yourself to contemplate him in the reflection too.</p><p>You felt like it was the first time – <em>well, that you remembered </em>– you were actually looking at him. You cleared your throat: “Dra-”</p><p>He jumped and turned to you. His eyes went wide as he eyed your form; like he was now acknowledging your presence, not some seconds ago. You huffed under his reaction. “What?” You didn’t feel scared he would call a professor, he was certainly not supposed to be there either. He stuttered a bit but passed his hand on his already slick tie as he took back his composure: “What are you doing here?”</p><p>You approached the mirror and eyed its inscriptions – that you didn’t get. “I was in the corridor and this room appeared in front of me.” You eyed him behind you through the glass. “But I guess it was the same for you?” He didn’t answer and you got back after passing your fingers on the golden metal. “Do you know what this mirror does?” You felt like it wasn’t a simple one, the way it was decorated sure meant something.</p><p>Plus the way he seemed to see something into it earlier.</p><p>You turned to him as he didn’t answer and raised your eyebrows.</p><p>He whispered a not very well assured: “No.”</p><p>“Hum.” You turned back to it: “You know, maybe it’s because we both stand in front of it.” You didn’t see him gulp, and added as you passed your free hand through your hair: “No, forget it.” When you were standing with him, he seemed to still be trapped in what was happening in front of his eyes, so it wasn’t that.</p><p>You shook your head. “Hum, I… I’m letting you.” You suddenly remembered it was late and even if you had an excuse for wandering late in the corridors, you didn't want to meet Filch, so you turned towards the doors. And anyway, you seemed to have disturbed the guy, so-</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>You turned back. The light had slightly lowered, highlighting the silver strips of his tie.</p><p>He said: “You know what this room is?”</p><p>You shook your head no, but apparently it was a rhetorical question.</p><p>“It’s called the Room of Requirement. It appears when you need it – only when you need it, not want it. And what you need is in this room.”</p><p>You blinked. “Wow, that’s crazy. I guess Hogwarts never fails to surprise us.” You eyed the room and its random objects piled a bit everywhere. “And you found what you were looking for?” You eyed him; he wasn’t holding anything. Or was it about the mirror?</p><p>He hesitated a bit before answering in a breath: “Yes.”</p><p>You glanced at the mirror once again, humming. “Well, sorry I disturbed you then.” He frowned, not getting it and you added: “But I don’t get it. You say it appears in front of one who needs this room.”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“But why did it appear in front of me? I don’t really need anything.” You eyed the place once again: “Well, at least I don’t need anything that is out here.”</p><p>He tugged at his collar and turned his face to the side, but you didn’t notice it as you turned yours and palmed your arm; the book was starting to seriously weight. “I have to leave now. Good luck in your quest.”</p><p>You quickly waved at him and vanished, heading for your common room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Excess of Phlegm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“y/n?”</p><p>You groaned and clutched at the sheets, still in sleep. A hand went on your shoulder and started to shake you slightly. “y/n…”</p><p>You slowly opened your eyes to see a ginger-haired head peaking between your curtains. You opened wide eyes and opened your mouth but he put his finger against his lips in a hush movement.</p><p>You sat, which made him get straight.</p><p>Everyone in the <em>girl </em>dormitory was asleep, and you could see through the white curtains that the day was rising.</p><p>He whispered: “Join me in the common room…”</p><p>He then tiptoed to the door and got out. You swore as you pushed the bedsheet with your feet and put on your nightgown. You moved the door the quietest you could and went down the stairs. That’s when you laid your eyes on him that you noticed he was wearing a Quidditch outfit. It didn’t prevent you to ask him: “Ron, can I know why you wake me up that early on a Saturday morning?”</p><p>He opened his arms like he wanted to show his whole body as an answer. “I want you to train me. The test is after tomorrow.”</p><p>You blinked, taken aback. “I thought Harry trained you.”</p><p>He passed his hand in his hair, looking embarrassed. “Yeah, but you know… He’s sleeping. And right now, you’re not.”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and complied, what made him take you in his arms.</p><p>-</p><p>Ron was clutching at his broom in front of the highest of the three huge rings. You were further, holding the neck of your broom with one hand as you were holding your wand with the other.</p><p>“Since how long you’re training?”</p><p>He put back a rebellious ginger lock that escaped the helmet in place.</p><p>“I trained this summer at home. Charlie told me I was good at catching balls.”</p><p>You nodded and gave him a cheerful smile: “That’s good.”</p><p>He took a breath; that was good this summer, yeah. <em>But it was something else on the pitch.</em></p><p>“And with Harry?”</p><p>“Oh, you know, he doesn’t have a lot of free time.”</p><p>You frowned as he kind of eluded the question – you knew the Seeker had given his time to train him – but decided to not insist as you pointed at the ground.</p><p>“<em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>!”</p><p>You flicked your wrist and the six Quaffles you had placed on the grass below you rose and came at your side.</p><p>You raised eyebrows at Ron: “Ready?”</p><p>You swore you saw his Adam apple bobble in his throat from where you were.</p><p>“<em>Expulso</em>!”</p><p>The balls suddenly aimed at him.</p><p>You knew he wouldn’t manage to stop each of them, of course; you wanted to see how many of them he could stop.</p><p>“Shit Ron! Are you okay?”</p><p>You went toward him as he was now holding at his broom with one hand, dangling in the void – after not having touched a single Quaffle.</p><p>He managed to get back on it from the time you approached, but you didn’t dare to speak first. His traits had fallen; he was on the verge of crying.</p><p>“I’m rubbish. Why did I even apply? It’s the biggest mistake of my life. Whenever I try to-”</p><p>“Would you stop?”</p><p>He looked at you as you suddenly cut him.</p><p>“Ron, it was the first try. Plus it’s the stress. It’s going to be alright.” You smiled to cheer him up, but deep inside, you were kinda concerned.</p><p>You tapped on his shoulder and went back at your previous place.</p><p>“Let’s start peacefully, right?”</p><p>He nodded, slowly finding back his colours.</p><p>Your worry slowly, but certainly disappeared as the hours of training him passed. He was still hesitant, but you saw what his brother saw in him this summer. His movements became more fluid and he prevented more and more the balls to enter the goal as the sun ran across the sky.</p><p>“Ron, what about we go back? I think it’s nearly dinner ti-”</p><p>“Okay, but once again. Please!”</p><p>He sounded like a child and you complied, wishing he would be like that in two days.</p><p>You eventually went back on the grass after several hours in the air and put your brooms back in the changing room.</p><p>Further, you saw lights through some windows of the castle as you crossed the grounds, smoke escaping Hagrid’s hut in your backs.</p><p>After talking about Quidditch, the conversation went on you.</p><p>“Did you ask Hermione if she knew about a potion to give you back the memory?”</p><p>You scoffed: “I think if she knew one, she would have talked about it. Shit, Ron. I think right now it’s the thing I want the most.”</p><p>You sighed deeply and followed an owl flying to the owlery.</p><p>“Well-”</p><p>You turned your face at him. “What?”</p><p>“The thing you desire the most you say?”</p><p>You squinted.</p><p>“Hum, well I didn’t say it like that, but yeah.”</p><p>He hummed, seeming to have an internal debate about whether telling you or not. You huffed loudly: “What? Ron are you serious, you can’t say something like that and not carry on.”</p><p>“y/n, I’m not sure.”</p><p>You jumped in front of him and stopped him: “Hey.”</p><p>He took a breath, trapped. “Well… I don’t want to give you false hopes y/n. I just thought about it, but…”</p><p>You opened wide eyes to press him. He sighed: “There is this thing, Harry showed it to me during our first year. He fell on it during one of his nocturnal expeditions.” You nodded. “It’s a huge mirror. When you look into it, it shows you what you desire the most. It only works when you’re alone in front of it though.” Your heart skipped a beat. “Harry sees his family into it, and me, eh… I see myself winning the Quidditch cup.” He smiled rather sadly.</p><p>You grabbed him by the collar and he suddenly lifted his chin, eyes wide. “Ron, is this mirror in a golden frame with weird inscriptions on it?”</p><p>“Hum, yes, why?”</p><p>“I know where it is.”</p><p>This fact disturbed him, and he quickly added: “y/n, don’t. It’s dangerous, that’s why Dumbledore hides it.”</p><p>
  <em>And what if it was why the Room of Requirement had appeared in front of you?</em>
</p><p>“I have to find it some night.”</p><p>He opened wide eyes: “Night?”</p><p>You huffed: “You’re not convincing in that role, Ron.”</p><p>“Don’t get caught. And I’m not saying it for the points we may lose… But after what happened to you lately, what if someone wanted to hurt you?”</p><p>You hummed, but got a flash of lucidity. “The Invisibility Cloak.”</p><p>You darted your eyes into his and grinned.</p><p>He gulped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Missing Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spent the whole day thinking about your night adventure, with an excitation you didn’t want to admit.</p><p>You made Ron promise to give you the cloak discretely this night in the common room, not telling anyone. You went to bed earlier under Harry and Hermione’s surprised expressions the evening, to try to sleep a bit and not be too tired the day after; but of course, you didn’t manage to close your eyes. You saw the hours pass and heard everyone go to sleep before estimating it was now time to meet your friend down there.</p><p>You silently uncovered your still dressed form and took your cape before escaping the room, making sure no one woke up.</p><p>The fire in the pit illuminated the stairs as you went down; the common room was empty, except the couch in the corner where were sitting Ron and… Harry.</p><p>You threw looks to the ginger-haired boy, who directly bit his lip. You cleared your throat.</p><p>“Hello again, Harry. What are you going up this late?”</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow: “I don’t know, what about you?”</p><p>He didn’t seem hurt you didn’t talk to him about your plan judging his expression – and the fluffed-up silver material in his arms.</p><p>“Does Hermione know about it?”</p><p>Ron chuckled: “I think if she did, she would be right there yelling all the reasons why it is a bad idea.”</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>“No need. I know it’s a bad idea.”</p><p>Harry walked to you and unfolded the Invisibility Cloak in front of you; it looked like a cascade made of velvet. “I cannot forbid you to do it, so I guess I have to give you all the chances to succeed.”</p><p>“Honestly, you would be misplaced to judge me for this.” You smiled at him, grateful, as you took the fluid material, then threw it on you.</p><p>You turned and shouted: “If I’m not there tomorrow morning, it’s because I’m probably kept in Filch’s office.”</p><p>Both laughed as they saw the portrait open when you left the room.</p><p>You started walking in the corridors slowly, the moon and some lighted torch here and there enlightening your path.</p><p>Everything was calm; no ghosts crossed your path, and the only noise you heard was the torches crackling and howls howling from time to time.</p><p>You don’t know how much time you walked nor how many corridors you crossed, but no magic door appeared like last time. You sighed deeply and started to consider going back to the tower when you heard voices further. You knew you were invisible, but went flush against the wall and pricked up your ear.</p><p>The voices weren’t whispered, not wanting to be discrete. You arrived at a corner and passed your head only.</p><p>“Thank you for your time, professor.”</p><p>“Salute your father for me and see you next week, Draco.”</p><p>Snape gave him a slight nod of the head and left, Draco heading to the other way – right on you.</p><p>You went back against the wall and thought. A voice inside your head told you it was a very bad idea. You bit your lip.</p><p>The steps got closer to you and the blond-haired boy passed in front of you, carrying on straight ahead, his cloak floating behind him.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>You quickly ran after him and grabbed the hem of the cloak, lifting it. As he was taller than you, you jumped and threw it above his head.</p><p>“What-”</p><p>He blinked as the transparent veil went before his eyes and you grabbed him by the arms to turn him to you. He took a breath as his face was now some centimetres away from yours; the cloak was made to cover maximum two adult people, and the hem of the cloak was barely touching the floor from now.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>You raised an eyebrow. “What are <em>you</em> doing?”</p><p>He tugged at his tie and said: “I had a conversation with Professor Snape, my father asked him to give me some extra lessons… Wait, did you follow me?”</p><p>You scoffed: “No. I wanted to find the room we went in the other day.”</p><p>You surprised yourself with this transparency, thinking about your suspicions, but decided it wasn’t the moment to confront him about that; not when you were supposed to be in your rooms sleeping, in the middle of a corridor with your noses nearly touching.</p><p>“Why do you? Plus I told you the room appeared when you <em>needed</em> it, not want.”</p><p>You pouted; he was right.</p><p>But no way you would give up.</p><p>“Inside, there was a mirror.”</p><p>His eyebrows jumped slightly, but you didn’t notice it. “And?”</p><p>“I need it. To find back the memory.”</p><p>He frowned. “How will it help?”</p><p>You planted your gaze into his eyes and mechanically advanced your face, if it was possible: “Because it’s the thing I desire the most.”</p><p>He opened his mouth so slightly and eyed your face. You took a breath: a weird feeling spread in your chest. It was strange, like if this situation had already-</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>You lowered your gaze as you saw a movement by the corner of your eye: a dust-coloured cat was eyeing both of you, planting her piercing yellow eyes in you.</p><p>You grabbed Draco by the hand, the cloak in the other and started to run in a random corridor. “Aren’t we supposed to be invisible under this?”</p><p>“I prefer not to risk it. Didn’t you see how she was looking at us?”</p><p>You ran down several stairs and corridors again, before stopping, out of breath. You passed your hand on your forehead when Draco suddenly tapped on your shoulder. You lifted your chin and looked at him; he was looking right in front, and you followed his gaze.</p><p>You repressed a gasp: the same door you had seen two days ago was right there. You headed to it and Draco quickly followed you to stay covered. In some seconds you were in and you removed the cloak that you let fall in a silver puddle on the ground, Draco closing the door behind.</p><p>The mess was kinda the same; pieces of furniture everywhere – you even noticed a Bludger on a shelf. Something had changed though: there was a dim light instead of the bright one shining the other day.</p><p>But there was something else that wasn’t the same: the room was a lot smaller; you could see the wall of the end of it a bit further.</p><p>Against it, a mirror was standing. You stepped towards it, your heart dropping in your chest.</p><p>It was maybe the same size, but it was a simple, rectangular one, looking like it just came out of a Muggle’s house. In the reflection, you saw Draco come some feet behind you, surprised too.</p><p>Your eyes got attracted to the upper corner of it: a green and silver striped tie was hooked there. You frowned, your brain racing.</p><p>What if this Room didn’t appear to you for nothing?</p><p>What if it was trying to tell you something?</p><p>In a swift movement, you turned, got your wand out and pointed it at Draco, this one jumping backwards under surprise, but not losing it as he took his wand out too – but a surprised expression still painted on his face.</p><p>“y/n, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Is it you?”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“Did you spell the Bludger who hit me during the match against Slytherin? And asked Pansy to trap me with a Devil’s Snare? Is it why you’re feeling guilty every time you’re around me? I’m sure that if you didn’t blame anything on yourself, I would already be in Dumbledore’s office right now for sneaking out at night.” You chuckled: “Just admit it and go back to be mean as you certainly were with me before all of that. But I need to know.”</p><p>Something you couldn’t describe passed on his face.</p><p>In front of his lack of reaction, you added: “Was it even Amortentia in the flask? Or some poison you wanted me to drink to- Oh my god are you trying to expel me from the Quidditch team-”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>You closed your mouth.</p><p>He let his arm fall at his side, but you didn’t quit pointing at him. “y/n, would you listen to me? I’m not acting like that with you because I feel sorry, or…”</p><p>But you didn’t listen to the rest as the word rang in your ear. “Did you say sorry?”</p><p>He stopped, the words he was saying caught in his throat.</p><p>You thought about your first class of Potions; the guy who apologized to you for no reason…</p><p>“Goyle.”</p><p>He blinked. “Why are you talking about him?”</p><p>“The other day, he said he was sorry. But what for?”</p><p>You put your wand back in your cape and passed next to him, heading to the door. You grabbed the cloak as you opened the door, not paying attention to the noise it made more than that, forgetting it was the middle of the night.</p><p>Draco ran after you, asking you what was going on as you came in the middle of the corridor, the door vanishing in your back.</p><p>“Students! Students out of their dormitories!”</p><p>You both instantly looked at each other and you dragged him against you as you draped the cloak over your bodies.</p><p>Filch’s screaming voice was resounding in the empty corridors. He whispered: “How are we going to do? Our dormitories are in opposite directions.”</p><p>“Let’s go to yours, I’ll get back to the tower alone after.”</p><p>You started to walk quickly, but not too much to not make too much noise. Your heart was beating fast; twice you saw reverberation of a torch on the walls, and once Mrs Norris’ tail pass by a corner.</p><p>You finally arrived in front of the dungeon, a cold shiver running down your spine due to the atmosphere. “Here we are.”</p><p>He turned to you: “I’m going to talk to-”</p><p>“Draco, no.”</p><p>He hushed.</p><p>“We’re not sure about it.”</p><p>You using the word <em>we</em> made his heart tighten, and he guessed your features in the dim light. You cleared your throat: “I think it’s time for me to go back up there.”</p><p>The tower was literally at the opposite, and the risk of seeing Filch or his cat was still there.</p><p>You didn’t move yet nonetheless, and he took the opportunity to ask you: “You don’t remember me, don’t you.”</p><p>You don’t know why, but this made you blush. “N-no.” You shrugged: “If it may reassure you, I only managed to remember Seamus when he made his plate explode next to me at dinner yesterday, and Neville when he made me fall as he tripped in the carpet of the common room. I don’t know, maybe my brain needs something shocking you know.”</p><p>Your joke didn’t lighten his face as you wished it would, you just heard him take a breath.</p><p>He raised his arm slowly, but you didn’t see it and started to step backwards, the velvety material sliding down his body, uncovering him.</p><p>You were invisible, but he looked at your guessed form leaving towards the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An external person would certainly find the scene very funny.</p><p>You all were having breakfast in the Great Hall, on a background of talking people, cutlery noises and flapping wings of owls bringing letters and packaging to their owners here and there.</p><p>Each of you – except Hermione – were dressed in your Quidditch outfits; this morning Ron would pass his tests to enter the team. His plate was still full in front of him, eyes lost in the vague, paler than usual.</p><p>Next to you, Hermione was eating, hands clutched tight around her fork, elbow on the table and her back half-turned to you. You don’t know how – but had an idea – she learnt about your escaping this night and was deeply mad for… well for a lot of reasons she didn’t miss to tell you after drowning herself in silence.</p><p>And in front of you, Harry, clueless.</p><p>You cleared your throat to – try to – break the thick atmosphere: “Ron, you should eat. Doing a physical exercise stomach empty is not good-”</p><p>“Guys – and lady –, we’re in <em>deep</em> trouble.”</p><p>Oliver Wood came at your level and put his hands on his hips. It was to take his position next year that Ron was passing the tests; and the sight of him made him gulp loudly, as it was a bad sign.</p><p>He too was dressed like you, and he pushed the red and yellow tail of his top to sit next to you. “You know that we technically won the last match.” Harry and you nodded.</p><p>As you got knocked out, the match stopped right after the incident. Normally the catch of the Snitch should have ended the game, but as it stopped at that moment, it had been declared that Gryffindor won, as you were leading the match when you fainted.</p><p>The Keeper sighed and put his hand flat on the table.</p><p>“Apparently, someone made sure that results were cancelled. Because the match didn’t end how it is in the rules.”</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and your eyes instinctively went to the head table, where Snape was sitting.</p><p>Even Hermione turned to the conversation and Ron raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Which means we have to play the match against Slytherin <em>again</em>, to know who’s going to play against Ravenclaw.”</p><p>You huffed: “But we’re supposed to play against Ravenclaw in some days!”</p><p>He sadly nodded.</p><p>“So? When will this happen?”</p><p>“This afternoon.”</p><p>-</p><p>Mist was still around and the grass still wet from morning dew as the complete Gryffindor team joined by three other people gathered in the middle of the pit.</p><p>Wood cleared his throat and started to speak, holding a Quaffle between his hands: “You all know why we’re here today; to elect to next Keeper. As you know, I’m leaving Hogwarts next year, so two positions are free – but I already picked Angelina as the next Captain.”</p><p>The girl took a proud face and nudged at Katie next to her.</p><p>He turned to the three students a little in retreat: Ron, Cormac McLaggen and another guy you swore you had never seen before.</p><p>“I will go up there with each of you and throw you the ball at first; simple. Got it?”</p><p>Ron – about to faint – and the third guy nodded, but Cormac seemed elsewhere, grinning and eyeing above Oliver’s head.</p><p>You frowned and followed his gaze; it landed on Hermione, alone in the huge stands.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, right.</em>
</p><p>Oliver put the ball below his armpit and picked his broom, pointing at him to get him out of his contemplation: “Let’s go then.”</p><p>He turned to the team before taking off: “What about you get warm for this afternoon?”</p><p>You trained with your team for a while, but at some point, all of you had stopped to watch Wood test the guys. Your jaw dropped as you watched Cormac stop the Quaffles: he didn’t miss a single ball. The guy looked more stupid than a broom, but he sure knew how to play. On the ground, Ron was as white as a ghost and the other guy’s eyebrows were lifted high. Harry came next to you, but no need to exchange a look to understand each other.</p><p>The Captain esteemed he had seen enough and sent Cormac back on the ground. The other Gryffindor was less talented than him, but still good. Ron’s turn came, and both Harry and you held your breathing.</p><p>Oliver got ready to throw the Quaffle when a whistle resounded in the nearly empty pitch. Madam Hooch motioned all of you to land and in a matter of seconds you were in front of her, waiting. Her yellow eyes swiped you all and she put her fists on her hips. You only noticed now her broom was laying on the ground behind her feet. “The match against Slytherin is in twenty minutes.”</p><p>Oliver opened wide eyes: “But it was supposed to happen this afternoon!”</p><p>Behind you, you swore you felt Ron release a breath.</p><p>“I know, but it changed. Would you have preferred Snape to be refereeing than playing now, Wood?” He gulped and shook his head no. Hooch was maybe an ex-Slytherin, but Snape would certainly be far from unbiased.</p><p>At the other side of the pit, you saw Slytherins getting off one by one to train. The Flying Professor gave the group an understood quick nod of the head and left further.</p><p>You didn’t even have time to stress about the match before the seven of you were already high in the sky, mixing yourselves with the Slytherins after Madam Hooch whistled to start the match, Ron – and the two others – happily sitting next to Hermione in the Gryffindor stands.</p><p>The sun was high in the blue sky from now; you were playing for a good hour and Gryffindor was leading with 60 points, followed by Slytherin’s 50 points. Harry and Draco were hovering slightly above you, eyeing the surroundings. You slowed a bit and followed the Quaffle with your gaze as you felt your broom drop a bit, before stabilizing itself. You frowned, but thought you had put pressure on it without thinking. It was short-lived; your broom suddenly sped forward and you had to grasp on it to not fall. You were rushing into Fred and he just moved in time to not get hit by you.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“It’s not me!”</p><p>But he couldn’t hear your answer as you carried on flying straight ahead.</p><p>You couldn’t control it anymore, and it led you right behind Harry after nearly bumping into Katie. The Seeker seemed to have noticed the Snitch as he was flying fast between the four high stands. He passed right next to the Gryffindor goals, so did you; as he saw it, Wood screamed: “y/n, what are you doing? The Quaffle is opposite!”</p><p>You didn’t answer as you were too busy trying to keep on your broom – and he wouldn’t have heard you anyway. Harry felt he was followed and looked by his shoulder: he was expecting to see Malfoy, so raised eyebrows when he saw you. He turned back to not lose the Snitch but yelled: “Aren’t you supposed to be a Chaser?”</p><p>You coughed as the wind was battling against your face; you weren’t sure you had flown that fast in your life.</p><p>
  <em>Having a Firebolt supreme hadn’t perks only.</em>
</p><p>“My broom! I can’t control it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He initiated a sharp descend and your heart skipped a beat as you already saw yourself crash on the ground but released your breath as you suddenly rose back, getting back horizontally, high above the pitch. You saw something green by the corner of your eye and turned your face; Malfoy was a bit behind you at your side. He wasn’t looking at the golden ball though; he was looking at you. It was the first interaction you had since the night. You couldn’t help but throw him a scared look.</p><p>You shouted to cover the hissing of the wind: “I think someone enchanted my broom!”</p><p>He eyed it, then you. He shouted: “I don’t want to scare you, but you’re going straight ahead into the wall.”</p><p>You looked ahead and widened your eyes; your broom had given up the idea of following Harry as the Gryffindor tribunes where right in front of you, students yet far from you yelling things you couldn’t get.</p><p>Draco came closer the best he could and took your attention back: “Jump with me!”</p><p>You threw him a look and opened your mouth to protest when your broom gave you a twist and made your stomach jump.</p><p>He extended his arm to you and wiggled his hand. You looked in front of you once again; the wall was dangerously close.</p><p>You took your breath, soared to grab his hand; you dragged him towards you and propped yourself on your broom to jump behind him, steadying yourself by passing your arms around his waist.</p><p>He drew at the neck of the broom and flew towards the sky, yours crashing not even two seconds later in a broken-wood noise. You watched the wooden pieces in the grass and tightened your grip around him.</p><p>Once high above the pitch, he glanced above his shoulder: “You believe me when I say it’s not me, now?”</p><p>You stayed silent for a moment and saw everyone landing on the pitch, Madam Hooch walking towards the middle of the pit, whistling heavily to stop everyone from playing. Supporters from both teams had lowered their voices, talking between them of what just happened.</p><p>Draco landed too but you didn’t directly let go of him, not sure of your knees and your body quite shaking. He turned his face and eyed your horrified expressions. He opened his mouth when Harry ran to you: “y/n! What happened?”</p><p>Malfoy snapped as he scanned him: “It’s clear, Potter; someone enchanted her broom. Like the Bludger during the previous match.”</p><p>Harry shot him with his gaze as he grabbed your arm; “How do you know that? You look very informed, Malfoy-”</p><p>You let go of Draco and went steady on your feet, Harry still holding you. You turned to your friend and cut him: “I told him, Harry. He’s on our side.”</p><p>Both of them couldn’t help but wince at this statement, but you got interrupted by Madam Hooch and McGonagall coming to you. Your headteacher was a bit agitated as she eyed the three of you. Without a word, she motioned you to follow her: “Miss y/l/n, I think we should talk.”</p><p>Draco and Harry mechanically followed you after throwing each other a defying look; the Professor noticed it but didn’t say anything.</p><p>The four of you entered the Gryffindor tent and she turned; “Someone wants you expelled from this team.” She eyed Draco as he was a bit out of place here but looked back at you. “I don’t want to risk anything.” You already opened your mouth to argue as you felt what she was about to say, but she rose a finger to stop you. “There is no way you play the next match. We can say Gryffindor won for sure now – sorry Mister Malfoy – because we led twice and Potter nearly caught the Snitch, so we will play against Ravenclaw in a while. Don’t look at me like that, it’s for your own safety.”</p><p>A true worried expression was on her face, but you couldn’t help but plead: “But Professor, by doing that, we’ll be doing exactly what this person wants!”</p><p>She didn’t stutter though. As it wasn’t enough, she added: “And you will stay at Hogwarts this Sunday instead of going out to Hogsmeade.”</p><p>You had completely forgotten this was planned, but the word rang at your ear, you don’t know why.</p><p>You sighed. What could you say?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mudblood and Murmurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You breathed the cold air to calm your nerves as you heard someone approach you from behind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You turned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco stopped in front of you, passing a hand on his hair. You heart tightened, so you said, to attract your attention somewhere else: “You know, waxing your hair is not very useful with the wind we’ll get in our faces during the match.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the first time you saw him after the detention you got together several days ago. He shrugged and said: “Thank you for not telling Filch it’s me who broke the vase while I was cleaning it the other day. You didn’t have to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, spending the evening with Filch is hard enough.” You lowered your gaze on his chest and frowned; a brown spot dirtied the white part of his cape. He followed your eyes and said: “This stupid Goyle spitted his hot chocolate on me this morning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You cocked an eyebrow. He stuttered: “I meant, Goyle spitted his hot chocolate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You turned your head left and right. “Where is he by the way? You’re always with your bodyguards.” You saw he didn’t know what to do and you tapped on his shoulder: “Don’t I fright you enough?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of you suddenly turned your heads as he passed next to you, waking fast. Goyle was coming from the pit and quickly escaped towards stairs that led to the stands, throwing you an anguished look. You didn’t pay attention to it more than that and turned back to Draco. He breathed: “I wanted to ask you something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You hummed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about we hang out one day at Hogsmeade?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You felt like he used all his energy to ask you that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You grinned. “Sure.” On the background, you heard a deep voice talk loudly, but didn’t move. You noticed the gap between both of you had shrunk, and the smell of the chocolate spot tickled your nose. Time seemed to stop, but it was short; you heard Wood scream everyone’s name inside the tent, certainly to give the pep talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of you got back, like surprised you had come that close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good game.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You left each other.</em>
</p><p>You sat straight in your bed, not paying attention to this strange dream and you stirred.</p><p>You eyed the dormitory; all beds were empty, and you reckoned it was Sunday.</p><p>Two days had passed since the match; you had spent the whole Saturday with Ron, Harry and Hermione elaborating scenarios about who could possibly want you out of the team. By the afternoon, you had been joined by the twins and Neville, seeming interested by your conversations.</p><p>“Malfoy.”</p><p>You sighed: “Harry, no. He wouldn’t have prevented me to crash if <em>he </em>had enchanted by broom.” Ron nudged at his friend: “Just accept it, mate.”</p><p>“Okay, right. But it’s certainly a Slytherin.”</p><p>Neville gasped suddenly: “What if it’s the person who offered you the broom? He could have enchanted it to crash you during the match.”</p><p>A wave of realisation crossed the little group, but Hermione breathed: “Can’t be.”</p><p>You all looked at her.</p><p>“I thought it was weird no one gave you a signed card with it, so when you came back here the other day, I checked if it was enchanted. And it wasn’t.”</p><p>Everyone breathed and she added: “Which means someone casted a spell during the match.”</p><p>The Weasley twins, astonishingly silent, jumped together as the same idea seemed to cross their mind. Fred excitedly said: “I know. Tomorrow, we’ll trap Slytherin’s Quidditch team at Hogsmeade…”</p><p>George enthusiastically added: “…and make them drink <em>Veritaserum</em>.”</p><p>Both gave each other an understood nod and everyone laughed to the scene they imagined in their heads.</p><p>“Why are you laughing? We are serious. No way they would resist us.”</p><p>The thing was; you weren’t allowed to go to Hogsmeade today to spend good, relaxing time with your friends – even if it didn’t involve torturing Slytherins – and the empty beds of everyone already gone reminded you well.</p><p>You sighed, wondering how you would spend the day alone in the Gryffindor tower when you got up and mechanically put on your Hogwarts uniform, even though it wasn’t useful. You went down the stairs and stirred, when you heard someone clear his throat from a corner.</p><p>You turned, alerted, and raised eyebrows when you saw Harry heading towards you.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>He puffed: “I wasn’t going to leave you alone. Plus, we’ve got research to make.” His green eyes shone with the light of adventure.</p><p>You snorted: “I don’t think answers are at Hogwarts though.”</p><p>Saying that, you suddenly thought about something you had forgotten to tell them. “Wait. I think Hagrid knows something.” You quickly explained what the gamekeeper had told you on the pitch the other day. His eyes opened wide: “If someone knows something, it’s definitely him.”</p><p>You gave each other a look and headed towards the portrait. “Let’s hope he is in his hut.” The portrait moved to the side and you stepped outside first, listening to him. “Last time we went to Hogsmeade, he went with-”</p><p>“Draco?”</p><p>“Uh… No. With us.”</p><p>Harry bumped in you as he hadn’t noticed you stopped.</p><p>Sat on the cold stone next to the hole, Draco suddenly got up as he was on springs.</p><p>His eyes went from you to Harry, his jaw clenching when he noticed him right behind you and you swore you could feel electricity in the air.</p><p>Your friend straightened behind you and threw: “Malfoy? What are you doing in front of our common room?”</p><p>Draco tugged at his white shirt: “What are <em>you</em> still doing here? You’re not supposed to be in Hogsmeade with Weasley and Granger?” He gulped as he knew this remark was worth for him too and Harry blinked. Your brain worked fast; you knew keeping them together was a bombastic bomb ready to explode at any time. But what could you do?</p><p>“Oh, hum, Draco, we were about to go to Hagrid’s.”</p><p>He scowled at the activity, but didn’t want to leave.</p><p><em>He wanted to spend time with you…</em> and apparently it wasn’t possible today without Harry. He gave a quick tug at his shirt and nodded. “And why?”</p><p>Harry snapped: “It’s none of-”</p><p>You nudged in his belly behind you and motioned them to follow you. They both went at your sides, casually throwing each other looks.</p><p>“The other day, when I trained in the pitch. You know, right before you came to give me my flask of Amortentia.”</p><p>Draco’s pale skin took a bright magenta colour as you evocated that event like that and Harry looked at him above your head, eyes widening.</p><p>“I talked with Hagrid, and he told me before the last match he had seen someone enchant Quidditch balls.” Harry repressed a gasp and Draco frowned, trying to figure it out. “I’d like him to precise- Oh, hello Professor.”</p><p>You had just turned a corner and nearly bumped into Professor Flitwick, seeming in a hurry. You had surprised him, and his little being nearly jumped a meter backwards. He reflexively said: “Where are you all going like that? Aren’t you supposed to be in Hogsmeade?”</p><p>You quickly told him why you had stayed there, and lied <em>a bit</em> saying you had decided to spend the day with Hagrid, Harry and Draco. He eyed the boys framing you and squinted, quite unused to see them together but huffed: “Hagrid’s not here! He went with other students in Hogsmeade.” You clenched your jaw as he readjusted his robes before leaving you.</p><p>You turned to the boys, pissed. Draco hissed: “Did you see how Flitwick looked at me?”</p><p>Harry puffed: “It’s certainly weird to see you without Crabbe and Goyle. Without-”</p><p>The blond-haired boy opened his mouth but you yelled: “Goyle!”</p><p>Both turned, eyebrows raised.</p><p>
  <em>Your dream.</em>
</p><p>“I remember! Before the match, Goyle passed next to me and looked at me with… guilt? And Hagrid! I heard a low voice shouting right after that.” You looked at Draco and your eyes widened; he was with you at that moment. Your latest memories came back at you at once…</p><p>And what he said after too. You blushed and took a breath.</p><p>He seemed to make the same scheme in his head and his cheeks took a crimson taint too as he eyed you. Did he get you had recovered memory now?</p><p>Harry blinked: “We must talk to him! But… Why would he want you to be expelled from the Quidditch team?”</p><p>You gulped and tried to make your mind clear. “The thing is… It’s complicated. What are we going to do? Approach him and ask ‘Oh, hi Goyle. Did you, by any chance, want me to die by crashing my broom last match?’?”</p><p>Harry scratched his head, and suddenly yelled at the same time as Draco: “<em>Veritaserum</em>!” His face had enlightened at the idea but closed right away as he squinted at Draco, pissed he had had the same idea – and vice versa.</p><p>You answered: “This is a good idea, but where would we find some? I don’t think even Hermione knows how to prepare one.”</p><p>Harry grinned: “I know. Snape’s got a cupboard where he stores ingredients and potions. And the castle is calm…”</p><p>
  <em>The famous cupboard.</em>
</p><p>A shiver of excitement crossed your body and you watched Draco to see if he followed you. He said: “I could pour some in his hot chocolate tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Harry hummed in hidden approval, and slightly frowned as he didn’t get why both of your faces took a pink colouration at the evocation of that. He motioned you to follow him and you did. It didn’t take more than five minutes to arrive in front of the door, minutes that happened in silence where Draco and you exchanged shy glances, Harry not spotting anything, a bit relieved his arch-enemy didn’t piss him off during the little journey.</p><p>You knelt in front of the door and tried the unlocking charm, but as you were waiting for, it didn’t work. You took a pin from your hair and put it in the lock; you knew about a Muggle trick George had explained you.</p><p>Harry and Draco stood behind you a bit in retreat if ever someone approached, but of course, they couldn’t resist bickering. You rolled your eyes as they started: “I can’t believe your friend did <em>that</em>, Malfoy.”</p><p>The blond squinted as he looked at him: “We don’t even know it yet, Potter. Did you-”</p><p>A sudden deafening kind-of-laugh burst and the three of you jumped.</p><p>You turned; right above you, Peeves was balancing himself in the air, looking at you with a scary glint in his eyes. You didn’t flinch and went back on your task though, the poltergeist not seeming to pay attention to it as having Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in front of him was far more distracting than someone trying to unlock Snape’s cupboard, apparently.</p><p>He laughed loudly, holding his belly and went upside down. His eyes laid on Draco first: “Hanging out with <em>Gryffindors</em>?”</p><p>You heard Harry puff, what encouraged the ghost: “Does your <em>daddy </em>knows that, little boy?” Draco was fuming, his fists clenching at his sides. “I don’t think he would be happy his boy sneaks out in the middle of the night with-”</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>Draco had jumped back, cheeks red, eyes full of anger darted at Peeves and Harry, laughing. He didn’t for a long though as the ghost got tired of Draco and turned to him: “And you? On your way to make your house lose points <em>again</em>? It would be a shame if Snape arrived in there now…”</p><p>You jumped a bit, knowing Snape was in the castle so you started to insist on the lock.</p><p>Draco snapped: “It’s clear your little friends aren’t here today to save the day, Potter. Don’t rely on me.”</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow at how this indirectly insulted you, but stayed focus on the door.</p><p>“And me? I won’t give you excuses either, Malfoy.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes again at their childish <em>stupid </em>discussion.</p><p>“Anyway, as you said, I can rely on my friends to help me. You don’t, cause you don’t have real friends.”</p><p>You glanced by your shoulder at Harry, frowning at the quite mean pun. He didn’t look at you though; his eyebrows were furrowed, body straightened, looking at Draco.</p><p>You looked back at your lock.</p><p>Draco hissed: “I can call my friends and they would come here by a snap of the fingers. I’m sure Weasley is too busy with your Mudblood friend to come here, eh?” You rose on your feet, mouth agape. Peeves sneered loudly and Harry took his wand from his pocket, what elicited a mocking laugh from Draco. He then said on a tone you didn’t know he was able of: “Oh, by your friends you mean the Death Eaters?”</p><p>You looked at Harry; his knuckles were white as he held his wand tight. Both of their features were tensed in anger, at odds with Peeves’ laughs in the background. You were holding your breath, not daring to say anything.</p><p>The atmosphere was thick.</p><p>The Slytherin pinched his lips and said, not louder than a breath: “What are you going to do anyway? Call your godfather?”</p><p>But he heard it.</p><p>So do you.</p><p>You opened your mouth to say something, but got cut by Harry: “<em>Sectumsempra</em>!”</p><p>The spell he just shouted resonated in the corridor.</p><p>Time seemed to have stopped – even Peeves didn’t say anything.</p><p>Your first reaction was to frown at Harry, not knowing where he had heard of that jinx. It was weird; no sparkle, no blast had come out of his wand. You turned to Draco; he was looking at Harry, but no offended nor surprised expression was painted on his face. His eyes lowered slowly till he was watching his torso and his hands started to palm at his shirt. A long, very long second passed where air left his lungs and your eyes widened as you saw it.</p><p>Long, at first thin red traits started to appear here and there on the pale cloth and you repressed a scream as you jumped towards him. You put your hands flush on his waist as the red stains expanded and he clawed at it, looking at you. Your eyes met his; his green eyes were full of fear. His legs gave up and he stumbled; you tried to support him but his weight took it, making you come on your knees as he fell on his back.</p><p>You turned; Harry was still arm extended, wand pointed to where Draco stood some seconds ago. He was pale, mouth opened in shock, eyes looking the scene and body not seeming to respond.</p><p>You went back to Draco, still clawing at your hands. His shirt was becoming redder by the second.</p><p>Peeves let out a scream and started to shout: “Student hurt! Student hurt! Blood everywhere!”</p><p>He carried on and on, his resounding voice lowering as he got further.</p><p>“O-Okay, it’s alright.”</p><p>You managed to remove your hands from his grip; they were stained in blood. Trembling, you managed to grab your wand and pointed at his waist, thinking fast. His eyes were following you absently, his breath getting ragged. You cleared your throat and tried to say without stuttering: “<em>Episkey</em>!”</p><p>You knew the spell was aimed to heal little injuries – you had already seen Hermione use it on Ron when he split his lip once – but had a little hope. Your heart tightened and your brows fell when the blood carried on spreading; Draco’s shirt stuck his skin, emphasizing the heavy pants of his torso.</p><p>You tapped your wand once again: “<em>Ferula</em>!”</p><p>Draco drew a breath as he felt bandages suddenly wrap him tight; you hoped it will make it stop bleeding at least. His eyes met yours once again, and it came back to you. Your memory! You opened wide eyes: “Draco, I remember you! I remember.” Nothing passed on his face and you even wondered if he got what you were saying. “And I do. I do agree to-”</p><p>“Move.”</p><p>You haven’t heard him arrive.</p><p>Snape pushed you to the side when he knelt and you got up, stumbling on your weak knees. You stepped back to Harry, but didn’t look at him.</p><p>The Potions master eyed Draco’s body, and an expression you couldn’t read passed on his face. It happened fast, but you saw him glance at the pair of you by the corner of his eye before getting his wand out.</p><p>He started whispering incantations on repeat, his hands hovering above Draco’s torso. You noticed his eyes closing and the pants lowering; you gulped, not knowing if it was a good sign or not. You heard steps approach; a man in white accompanied by Madam Pomfrey, holding her robes as she was running, came. He took his wand and in a second Draco’s body rose from the floor. Before leaving with them to the Hospital wing, Snape turned to you.</p><p>The look he gave you felt like metallic claws around your rib cage.</p><p>“I want you in my office.”</p><p>As none of you moved, he rose his voice: “Now!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Draco's Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and you were standing in front of Snape’s desk in his office, watching your feet – even though he hadn’t returned yet. It has been a while you were there now, but time had lost its notion for you. You were holding your hands together in front of you; your palms covered with dry blood.</p><p>“It’s from the Potions book.”</p><p>You turned your face to Harry; it was the first thing he said since the spell, and it came out in a raspy plead. He shyly looked at you; he was pale, his eyes still wide opened. “The spell. I read it in the annotated Potions book I showed you. I- I didn’t know what it would do, in the book it’s written it’s to use against enemies, I didn’t know it would…”</p><p>He stopped and gulped loudly. “It’s my fault. You shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“I need to be with him.”</p><p>Harry stuttered: “I didn’t mean that, I- Stop!”</p><p>You had turned and headed towards the door. You couldn’t stay in the cold place any longer; you opened the door and started to walk quickly. After hesitating a second, Harry jumped outside the room too.</p><p>You ran down the corridors towards the Hospital wing, Harry trying to keep up. “y/n, you shouldn’t, it’s a bad idea!”</p><p>You didn’t listen to him and pushed on the double doors with all your strength, entering the room. Further, you guessed Draco’s sleeping form tucked below the bedsheets – guessed, cause people were all around him. At his side, a woman was sat on a chair, holding his hand and casually caressing his hair. She had long, blond hair falling on her elegant black robes and didn’t move her gaze when Harry and you entered in a loud noise.</p><p>Your attention got quickly dragged by who was standing at the end of the bed; Dumbledore himself. It was the first time you saw him since the Welcome buffet at the start of the year and your breath got caught in your throat as your eyes went on him. He stopped talking as he heard the doors, but nonetheless gave you a smile and his eyes squinted in a reassuring expression above his half-moon glasses – but this was short-lived.</p><p>The man he was talking to turned suddenly, and your whole being froze when he laid his piercing grey eyes on you. He looked angry, but his body started shaking from rage as he saw Harry behind you and connected the dots. His eyes went back on you and he started walking in huge steps, his cape flying behind him, his long blond hair not moving the slightest in his huge movements. You didn’t flinch at first, anchoring your feet in the stone floor, nearly ready to fistfight if ever; but your eyes widened and you started walking backwards when he drew his wand out of his cane in a swift motion, pointing it at you. You backed up till you hit a shelf, making the glasses and flasks on it tingle.</p><p>“You!”</p><p>He grabbed the collar of your shirt with one hand, pushing you into the furniture, planks entering your back. At your side, Harry was throwing worried looks to Dumbledore.</p><p>“You! What did you do to my son?”</p><p>It wasn’t technically <em>you</em> who did it, but you didn’t want to point at Harry nor were in a position to argue. His gaze lowered and he passed his wand under your tie to lift it under his eyes, the golden stripes gleaming under the light. “I saw you convince him to make Slytherin lose the game! Making him buy you the last, more powerful broomstick… And then! Nearly kill him!”</p><p>“Lucius, I don’t think Miss y/l/n would have written Professor McGonagall a thank you note if she knew your son bought the Firebolt supreme.” The director had talked in a soft, low voice. “She thought the school gave her a new broom after her incident.”</p><p>Mr Malfoy let go of you and threw you – and Harry in the process – a despising look before turning back to the director.</p><p>Dumbledore hadn’t moved at all during the scene. “Miss y/l/n did, in fact, try to save Draco with the knowledge she does have by performing several healing spells.”</p><p>Lucius Malfoy went back in front of him: “If Severus hadn’t arrived on time, my son would have died! Killed by these two… Gryffindors.” He let the last word out with all disgust possible, like it was the worst insult he may have said.</p><p>Dumbledore said: “The spell <em>Sectumsempra</em> is a very complicated charm that shouldn’t have ended into students’ hands.”, and threw Harry a discrete look. Mr Malfoy frowned at the evocation of a spell he never had heard of but darted his eyes on Harry. He hissed: “Every year, Potter, you and your <em>stupid</em> friends manage to win the House Cup when Slytherin should-”</p><p>“So that’s it? For points? You don’t even care your son got injured – you’re pissed because Slytherin lost at Quidditch and points when Draco was with me.” You huffed mockingly: “Were you there during the matches? Is it you who tried to hurt me?”</p><p>You’re not sure you ever saw someone being possessed by anger that much; next to him, Snape would look like a kind, well-tempered man. Lucius Malfoy rose his wand and opened his mouth to cast whatever spell passed by his head when a red sparkle shot at him: Harry had just disarmed him, his wand flying behind.</p><p>As he had already reached for the maximum of anger, all he did next was clench his fists at his sides, then take a deep breath. He turned his face to Dumbledore and said in a toneless voice: “I hope they will be treated in consequence.” He then bent to grab his wand and clasped it back into his cane. He muttered something and the woman you guessed was Draco’s mother got up after kissing him on the forehead. All along he walked towards the exit, you darted your defying gaze on him, but he didn’t look at you.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, you were alone in the Hospital wing with Harry and Dumbledore, as you readied yourself to receive the worst detention treat ever; or worse, being expelled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Felix Felicis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been four days than the accident happened; four days that Draco was still in the hospital wing. Every day between and after each class you left as soon as you could to come at his side, hoping he would wake up; but he didn’t. You couldn’t help but playing the minutes before the match in your head again and again, connecting the dots with events that happened afterwards; but you saw nothing.</p><p>Every evening, you came back late from his bedside to go back to the tower, under the concerned looks of your friends. Ron discretely stole food from the Great Hall and Hermione managed to keep you thirty minutes in the day with her for you to do your homework, but that’s the only interaction you had with your friends. Well, with Gryffindors at all; they weren’t mean or whatsoever, but they knew you spent a lot of time with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin and the most hated one, who also appeared to be another Quidditch team Seeker.</p><p>You had once said in Hermione’s ear: “They should be glad we didn’t make the house lose points.”</p><p>Speaking of him; things were different with Harry. You knew he didn’t know the effect of the <em>Sectumsempra</em>, but you couldn’t help but act coldly with him. Plus, when Dumbledore had apparently managed to save your ass, Harry hadn’t had the same luck with Snape; he was in detention with him every single evening for two weeks. The situation did that you had barely seen him since the hospital wing events – he had just shyly approached you once after a class to tell you he had gotten rid of the annotated Potions book.</p><p>You had a paper to give back for tomorrow for your Transfiguration class, and you were still busy on it when the common room emptied itself. You went from a table to the couch in front of the firepit to end your homework, but the comfy material and the heat of the flames quickly made you fall asleep on your books.</p><p>Hours passed and the fire had died in the pit when you felt someone shake your shoulder.</p><p>You muttered: “Harry, go to sleep, leave me alone…”</p><p>The grip on your shoulder intensified and you were forced to open your eyes, but started before: “Listen, just go to sl-”</p><p>The moonlight only enlightened the room, so the person kneeling next to you; you could see the half of his face alone, his blond hair a bit ruffled, in a hospital gown under his cape.</p><p>Your heart tightened in your chest and you stuttered: “How- How did you enter? Who gave you the password?”</p><p>He blinked under surprise. “Wait… It’s not you?” You looked at him, not getting it. “There was a paper on my nightstand.” He took something from his pocket, wincing a bit as the contortion hurt him, and handed it to you. On a small parchment that you inclined under the natural light, in a dark blue ink, was written <em>Tapeworm</em>, the Gryffindor’s common room code to enter. You looked at each other. You were very awake now. He broke the silence: “I found that in the pocket of my cape too.”</p><p>He grabbed it and presented it to you in his palm: a little flask with a molten gold liquid shone under the moonlight.</p><p>“Should we drink it?”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, not sure of what to do.</p><p>You weren’t either; absolutely nothing advised you to drink a mysterious liquid from a flask a mysterious person had put in Draco’s pocket. So, of course, you took it from him, opened the cap and drank it at once. Draco’s eyes widened at your sudden action and eyed you.</p><p>You waited a bit, but didn’t feel anything. You frowned: “It strangely tastes like water.”</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as you suddenly got up from the couch and walked towards to door.</p><p>The portrait opened and you jumped into the corridor, before coming to a halt, soon joined by Draco. You put your hands on your hips and looked right and left. You felt a bit giddy, but at the same time, everything seemed clear. It was like your senses were screaming you what to do and made you follow the path they wanted you to take.</p><p>He huffed and clattered behind you: “Where are you going?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>You aimed at the stairs, your steps resonating between the stone walls. You were walking fast, making great strides – not specially discretely. Draco somehow managed to come beside you, palming his chest from time to time as he panted: “We’re going to get caught. Remember last time, even with the cloak we-”</p><p>“We won’t.”</p><p>He threw you looks as you talked on a perfectly normal tone, echoing too. Draco gulped, ready to see Mrs Norris or Filch pop up at any moment. A shiver ran down his spine and he passed his arm in front of you to stop you as you heard steps coming towards you. He threw you a worried look, but you didn’t seem more surprised than that. He whispered: “We need to hide.” He went to move closer to a corner but you stayed planted in the middle of the corridor, like you were waiting for someone to bump into you.</p><p>“y/n!”</p><p>There was a hidden panic in his voice and he extended his arm to drag you when the person you heard passed the corner. He didn’t see you at first, very preoccupied with not dropping the food he had stacked in his arms but somehow felt a presence and lifted his chin. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening.</p><p>A second of general surprise passed, and Draco huffed after scanning him: “Goyle? Did you sneak into the kitchens again?”</p><p>The Slytherin stuttered: “I- It’s just-”</p><p>You ended his stuttering with: “What did you see before the match where I got injured?”</p><p>It had escaped your mouth like your tongue had decided to say that alone, what provoked Draco to turn to you at your assured question – once again said out loud, not worried someone might hear you. Goyle didn’t say anything at first, seeming to acknowledge your presence only now, but hurriedly answered as Draco rose an eyebrow: “Nothing.”</p><p>You stepped towards him and planted your gaze in his, not knowing where this confidence came from as his arms clutched the food against his torso, smashing one or two sandwiches in the process: “You’re going to tell me what you saw.” You crossed your arms on your chest. “Or I will scream for Filch.”</p><p>A wave of panic passed on his face, but he managed to say: “And? You’re here too. You’ll get punished too if you do it.”</p><p>You made a step again, what made him get back. “I’m not sure of that. I’m feeling very lucky tonight.” It made him gulp and throw a look at Draco. A lot seemed to go on in his head.</p><p>“Okay, r-right. I was trying to find you – he looked at Draco – before the match, and when I was walking in the pit, I saw…”</p><p>He drew a breath, struggling with his words. “You know, where Madam Hooch stands sometimes. Where the four balls are disposed before the match.” You hummed. “Someone was there, doing something, and I watched some seconds only, I swear, and then I saw Hagrid arrive from the other side, and I ran away.”</p><p>You squinted: “Who was it? Was it Snape?”</p><p>He frantically shook his head no.</p><p>“A Ravenclaw? To prevent me to play the next match? Or a Slytherin?” Draco puffed, a little offended, but Goyle didn’t answer and threw him a look. A drop of sweat beaded at his forehead.</p><p>A sparkle lit in your eye, feeling the truth getting close. You said in a whisper: “Who was it?”</p><p>He answered, even lower: “Pansy Parkinson.”</p><p>Draco opened wide eyes and Goyle closed his as he was ready to take a spell, but you suddenly turned. The Slytherin took the opportunity to turn too and run towards the dungeons. Draco readied himself to follow him but you stopped his movements: “No. Not now.”</p><p>He huffed: “Why? Are you waiting for her to poison your breakfast or what? She’s one floor below us, peacefully sleeping in her bed.”</p><p>His fists were clenched at his sides; it looked like he was more in danger than you, as you seemed very calm and peaceful.</p><p>“How often does the Slytherin’s dungeon change its password?”</p><p>He frowned at your sudden question – you too, as the words seemed to escape your mouth by themselves – and said: “Hum… Every three da- Oh.”</p><p>Realisation took both of you at the same time and he opened his mouth to say something when you started walking towards where you went from. He once again ran to catch you back and didn’t say anything, letting you lead the way. He nonetheless huffed when he understood you were coming back to the Gryffindor tower: “Wait, what are you-”</p><p>“Tapeworm.”</p><p>The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait opened, Draco entering when the portrait started to close only. He whispered: “What are you doing?”</p><p>He was clueless, looking right and left to see if someone was there.</p><p>“What? Let me remind you you entered earlier.”</p><p>You had once again spoken on a normal speaking tone and his only desire was to melt into the tapestry right now.</p><p>“Wait a second.”</p><p>You crossed the room and disappeared upstairs, to come back a minute later with a long silver cloth in your arms. You planted himself in front of him: “Sleep in the couch with the Invisibility Cloak on you. No one will see it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N!”</p><p>You opened your eyes at once without blinking under the daylight after your name had been shouted out. From your laying position, all you could see was <em>a lot</em> of people all around you; Ginny had her hands clamped on her mouth; Katie Bell was murmuring something in Angelina Johnson’s ear; the Weasley twins having a hard time holding back their laughs by mutually pinching their arms; Dean and Seamus had their sleeves rolled up above the elbows as they were ready to fight; Neville casually throwing everyone looks; Harry was mouth agape and Ron’s lips were pinched, features tensed, looking angrily right beside you.</p><p>You moved to sit and acknowledged you had slept on the couch of the common room and followed Ron’s gaze; you couldn’t repress your gasp.</p><p>Ron hissed: “Can I know what the hell is Draco Malfoy’s ass doing in the Gryffindor’s common room?”</p><p>He had talked loud, and Draco started to open his eyes slowly. The Invisibility Cloak had completely slid off his body during the night and was at his feet. You gulped; your luck had apparently let you down. He blinked and by the moment he saw he was surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindors, he sat up and went to grab his wand – that he didn’t have – from his pocket; and that gesture was enough for the majority of people there to actually grab theirs.</p><p>You raised your hands in a “calm down’ way and said: “We did something tonight together and he hadn’t the password to go back to the Slytherin common ro- Oh my god, no!” You rolled your eyes as the twins definitely burst out laughing and Neville’s eyes widened, Draco getting all red at your side – and shot the mocking Weasleys with his eyes. You sighed and opened your mouth when you heard someone go down the stairs. Percy cleared his throat as he saw everyone gathered around the couch and asked what was going on; in three seconds, you grabbed the hem of the cloak and draped it over Draco. Everyone turned their head to him in a “woosh” movement.</p><p>“Oh Percy!”</p><p>Harry had spoken, everyone turning in another “woosh”. He carried on: “Percy, I need to talk to you about something. Something very… Ugh… Important.” Ron frowned at him, but the prefect flexed his neck and rose his torso, feeling important even though Harry’s words were kinda nebulous. “Tell me, Harry? What is it?”</p><p>“Do you mind if we… get out?”</p><p>A light lit in Percy’s eyes and he followed him outside, not even glancing at you all, his interest tickled. You mentally noted Harry’s sudden help, but got brought back into reality quickly. Not paying attention to the guys, you uncovered Draco and said: “We need to talk to Pansy. Now!”</p><p>Ron blinked: “Why? What did she do?”</p><p>You didn’t answer and jumped outside the common room, Draco right behind you. You had only one thing in mind; confront her. An urge was flooding through your veins, and you hadn’t anything else in mind than reaching Slytherin’s dungeon as soon as possible.</p><p>“Malfoy!”</p><p>Both of you turned.</p><p>Coming from the Great Hall, Marcus Flint, the Slytherin’s Quidditch team captain, walked fast toward you. He had a proud grin on his face and said, puffing when he quickly laid his eyes on you: “Malfoy, I need to talk to you.” Draco opened his mouth, but he cut him: “Now.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The student blinked.</p><p>“I need to talk to Pansy.”</p><p>“Well, I’d like to take you to the pitch, so I guess you’ll see her there.” He took back his grinning expression and you opened wide eyes.</p><p>The match!</p><p>The match Gryffindor had to play against Ravenclaw was now, so everyone would be outside. You jumped towards the Great Doors, but Flint screamed: “y/n, don’t run like that, you’re not playing!”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and didn’t turn back; you knew you wouldn’t play, McGonagall had suspended you. Hasn’t he had better to destabilize you?</p><p>It is out of breath that you reached for Gryffindor’s stands five minutes later, spotting Hermione further, already sat as other students slowly started to arrive. “Hermione!”</p><p>You lost no time telling her everything, stopping from time to time to catch back your breath. By the time you were done, the benches around you got filled. She opened wide eyes: “But why? Why would she do that? I mean, it’s clear she’s jealous of you, but – you blushed – she sent a Bludger on you, trapped you in a room with a Devil’s snare and nearly crashed you!”</p><p>You let your shoulders fall. A sudden wave of cheers rose from Ravenclaw’s stands when the team took off to warm up. You raised eyebrows: “She’s restless. And apparently… well, talented when it’s about wanting to kill me.”</p><p>Hermione shook her head: “No, I mean… I don’t see how she had gotten all of those ideas.”</p><p>You hummed and looked at the opposite side of the pitch. You had a hard time imagining yourself come now in the middle of the whole house of Slytherin to yell on Pansy. But something else hit you when your eyes came back next to Hermione.</p><p>“Where is Ron?”</p><p>“Ow…”</p><p>She took an anxious expression. “Seen that you don’t play… Wood decided to…” She didn’t finish, but you got what she meant; what was soon corroborated by the team advancing in the pit. From where you were, you spotted Ron and his helmet – even though he would play as a Chaser today – between Fred and George.</p><p>Hermione suddenly shook your arm: “Look!”</p><p>From a side, you saw Professor McGonagall walk fast towards the team that hadn’t taken off yet, Wood certainly giving his eternal pep talk. You got up; you swore colour had left Wood’s face when she started talking.</p><p>“y/n, what are you- I swear.”</p><p>You had left the benches quickly, jumping between Neville and Dean who had just sat behind you and stormed into the stairs. Two minutes later, you were running towards the team and tugged at Harry’s sleeve, McGonagall’s form leaving the pitch. He turned and rose eyebrows under the surprise of seeing you as you asked him what was going on. You expected them to make a remark about earlier, but they were all looking at the ground.</p><p>Fred answered quicker, a dark expression that didn’t suit him on his face: “The match is cancelled.”</p><p>Angelina had her head on Katie’s shoulder, and Ron was somewhere between relieved and pissed.</p><p>You frowned and lifted your hand towards the Ravenclaw: “And no one tells them?”</p><p>George added: “The match is cancelled for <em>us</em>.” Fred carried on: “Someone put in question the fact that Gryffindor won even if the match hadn’t come to an end. Twice. And as the doubt always favours the others…”</p><p>Harry sighed annoyingly next to you, and Wood stomped his foot on the ground out of rage. “Winning the cup once in my life! That’s all I’m asking! I’m leaving next year, and I never managed to make Gryffindor win that cup…”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>You were all looking at the captain and didn’t see Lucius Malfoy coming right behind. He grinned mischievously as he watched your faces. “I think your little luck is over.” He made a despising movement of the hand and said: “Now move from here and let the place to Slytherin’s team.”</p><p>None of you moved and you reached closer to him; he hadn’t spotted you yet and his grey eyes were two horizontal slits full of anger when you planted yourself in front of him. “And why are you here? Hogwarts’ Quidditch referee post it not to buy, I think.” Fred and George puffed loudly and Lucius Malfoy’s lips curled up.</p><p>Wood straightened himself: “I thought everyone agreed to make Gryffindor win as we led both matches!”</p><p>Ravenclaw team had landed when they saw the feud, and Cho Chang was casually throwing questioning looks to Harry.</p><p>Malfoy took a step closer to Wood, a lot less straight now: “It would be good if the Quidditch season finished on time, thing that seems impossible as long as she – he pointed at you – attracts every enchanted object to her!”</p><p>Harry yelled: “But Professor McGonagall pulled her aside and Ron Weasley took her place while all of this- What?”</p><p>You had raised your hand to hush him and pointed an accusing finger to Mr Malfoy: “What did you say? Enchanted?”</p><p>He gulped strongly as he got he went too far and his hand that wasn’t holding his cane clenched in a leather noise.</p><p>“No one ever said the Bludger and the broom were enchanted.”</p><p>You didn’t notice people in stands were talking lower as they wondered what was going on, the team opening wide eyes.</p><p>“It’s- Draco told me.”</p><p>You opened your mouth-</p><p>“No.”</p><p>You turned; Slytherin team had entered the pitch, joining you and Draco had come next to you, surprised to see his father there – and picked his last sentence, Lucius apparently not seeing him approach. He wasn’t at ease, features tensed, his words weak as he stood up. “I never told you that, Father.”</p><p>Everyone held their breath.</p><p>You heard steps muffled by the grass and turned: Hermione had just arrived behind you. She took a breath and said all at once: “You asked Pansy Parkinson to enchant the Bludger, y/n’s new broom and to trap her in a cupboard with the Devil’s snare!”</p><p>Lucius Malfoy’s expression remained indifferent but his Adam apple bobbling in his throat betrayed him. Harry came next to her to add something but Mr Malfoy was quicker and ranted: “Always there to put your noses in others’ business… Draco’s worth more than all those speculations done by a mud… <em>You</em>.”</p><p>He had stopped on time but everyone knew what he was about to say and Ron palmed furiously at his robes, swearing when he remembered he hasn’t his wand on him, Harry’s jaw clenching hard and Hermione’s eyes started tickling at the corners.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Draco had straightened himself and planted his eyes into his father’s. This time Mr Malfoy started to have a hard time bearing his son answering him like that.</p><p>“You don’t have the right to talk about me like that.” His words escaped him on a ferocious tone he usually took to talk to Harry, his voice not trembling anymore.</p><p>Further, you saw Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore himself walk fast towards you, Flitwick struggling to follow them.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve done that. I don’t think you’ve got anything anymore to do here on the pit! Like the team.” He threw Flint a look, that the captain wasn’t sure what it meant. “Gryffindor won the last game, they have to play, not us.”</p><p>Wood’s jaw dropped and Fred and George started to pinch themselves to know if they were dreaming or not.</p><p>Mr Malfoy was trembling from rage. Draco gave him his last shot: “I can’t believe you asked a student to try to make y/n out of the team. She nearly got killed!”</p><p>You didn’t know what happened in Lucius Malfoy’s head at that moment, but to not explode or kill anyone around him in the middle of the pitch with everyone from Hogwarts as a public, he turned on himself in a movement of the cape and went to escape; coming face to face with the director.</p><p>“Lucius, I think we should talk?” He friendly put his hand at his back. He mouthed something to Snape – you didn’t hear it, but you saw him turn yellow and as angry-faced as Lucius Malfoy before going to the Slytherin team. Flitwick jumped towards his team and motioned Davis, Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team captain to listen to him.</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and grabbed the Quaffle from Flint, clueless, to give it to Wood. Oliver needed to be nudged at by Katie Bell to actually lift his hands and grab the ball from Malfoy. He then turned to Harry: “Potter, it was… it was <em>convenient</em> to avoid Percy Weasley to spot me in your common room this morning.”</p><p>The <em>compliment</em> felt like it had ripped out an organ from both of them, Harry looking away as he muttered a “Oh, yeah… It was… You know.” – looking a lot more speechless than he was when Draco insulted him – and started to scratch his hair.</p><p>To quickly forget he had thanked <em>Potter</em>, he turned to Hermione and took a breath: “My father… About what he was about to say… He shouldn’t.”</p><p>The Weasley twins were biting their collar hard to not explode and Hermione suddenly seemed to find her shoes very interesting. Judging from Ron’s face, it had been like he had actually insulted her.</p><p>“Well, I-”</p><p>But no one knew what he was about to say. You had closed the space that separated you by literally jumping on him, your arms closing around his neck as you crashed your lips on his. His eyes stayed wide opened for a second before he responded and closed them, arms slowly wrapping around your waist, making you go on your tiptoes.</p><p>Hermione found back her colours and couldn’t repress a smile, nudging at Harry, saying “I knew it! I knew it.” This one’s eyes were lost in the vague, a lot going on in his head; Ron was feigning vomiting as he threw looks to a bit everyone; Wood was still mouth opened wide, so much that it worried Angelina who put her fingers below his chin to close it.</p><p>Fred and George’s first reaction in front of that was to scream, then they lost no time grabbing their broom, taking off to cast red and green sparkles at the Slytherin team who started to run a bit everywhere in the pit, casually jumping to avoid being touched.</p><p>Mixed reactions rose from the stands as Draco and you were still kissing, his fingers casually closing on your ribs and your grip tightening around him.</p><p>Someone suddenly hummed sharply, not making you stop at first.</p><p>“Mr Malfoy and Miss y/l/n, when you will decide to breathe again.”</p><p>You broke apart – but still held each other – when you recognized Professor McGonagall’s voice and red tainted your cheeks when you saw her. From the corner of your eye, you saw Ravenclaw team taking off again and Madam Hooch advancing to the middle of the pit.</p><p>She had a little smile, but kept her sharp tone.</p><p>“The match starts in ten.” Her gaze moved from Wood: “What leaves you time to talk…” to you: “And change.”</p><p>She clapped her hands and looked at Ron and Hermione: “Quickly, in the stands!”</p><p>You unclasped your arms from Draco and frowned: “Wait, Professor… Ron’s playing at my-”</p><p>“Nine minutes, y/l/n. And win this match!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you to each of you for reading this &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time flies.</p><p>The hot sun of the end of May was shining; no clouds spotted the bright blue sky. The only cool places were the stone of the castle and shadow huge trees offered next to the humid lake’s surroundings.</p><p>“Why are they looking at you?”</p><p>You didn’t even open your eyes and move your arm to make him hush.</p><p>“They’re not, Draco.”</p><p>He huffed: “They are. I think I recognize Colin Creevey in the lot; I swear to you, if he tries to- Can’t he go and piss Potter instead?”</p><p>You obliged to open your eyes and raised your hands to grab his face and make him look at you.</p><p>Students were relaxing and enjoying the last moments of good weather before exams. Draco was currently back against a tree, your back against his chest; making his face appear upside down for you as you lifted your head.</p><p>Kissing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch right before your team took Ravenclaw with 210 points against 30 had electrified everyone; but Draco Malfoy from Slytherin going out with y/n y/l/n from Gryffindor had quickly become the new attraction of the whole school. The first week had been rather funny; first and second-years making room for you to pass in the corridors like you were a royal couple, Snape looking at you being the only Gryffindor/Slytherin pair in Potions class like you were an anomaly, Pansy’s taint turning the same colour as the inside of her robes when she laid eyes on you or Harry thanking you for dragging the attention away from him and Crabbe and Goyle not paying attention to you anymore being quite comical, but it started to be heavy.</p><p>Luckily in a way, exams were approaching and everyone’s mind got dragged in their books.</p><p>But one thing put you into the light again; the Quidditch Final against Hufflepuff.</p><p>
  <em>This afternoon.</em>
</p><p>Further away, Colin Creevey was painting first-years’ faces with red and yellow squares, his camera dangerously threatening to fall in the lake under his huge movements.</p><p>“Swelling solution.”</p><p>You blinked. “What?”</p><p>“I should have made a Swelling Solution. I’ve been stupid, we learnt how to make one during our second year.”</p><p>He squinted as an enemy was in front and said: “I wonder if Cedric <em>perfect smile </em>Diggory would still be able to brag on his broom with his hands and throat taking the size of his pride. I could have poured it in his tea this morning.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes as you sat, trying to repress your smile the best you could. “Draco, no one is going to poison anyone here.”</p><p>He hummed with deception and you turned; from where you were, you could see people arriving in mass in the arena.</p><p>“I think I should go if I don’t want Wood to yell at me.”</p><p>Your thoughts softened though when you acknowledged it would be his very last match, and a rush of adrenaline took you with the want of offering him the cup.</p><p>Some students threw you looks when they saw you reach for the pit holding hands, some whispering things in their ears. You let go of each other when you entered Gryffindor’s changing room, greeted by the twins: “So! Your bodyguard left you y/n?”</p><p>Fred took you by the shoulders and added: “Is it possible to book Crabbe and Goyle one day? We need two people to <em>test</em> one of our inventions.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and they let go of you when Wood said it was time to enter the pitch. He was whiter than usual, and even Fred and George didn’t say anything. The seven of you entered the pitch under a round of applause at the same time as the Hufflepuff team. Once Cedric had shaken hands with Oliver and Madam Hooch had whistled, you all stomped feet at the same time. Harry winked at you before rising higher than the others, operating circles in the sky, Diggory mirroring him.</p><p>You glanced at the stadium.</p><p>The Gryffindor stands were on fire; red and golden sparks erected from wands; everyone was standing. You spotted Ron and Hermione at the very front, waving at you.</p><p>On the other side, Hufflepuffs were as unleashed; from where you were, they looked like a sea of black and yellow waves.</p><p>Ravenclaws were divided following who they supported and Slytherins were merely waving little yellow and black flags – not that they were for Hufflepuff, but against Gryffindor. But you couldn’t help but grin at Draco sharing a Gryffindor scarf with Crabbe and Goyle.</p><p>During those three seconds, you felt like nothing could go better. A very pleasant heat spread in your body and you rushed into the fray.</p><p>It was like the team had drunk a whole flask of Felix Felicis. In not even thirty minutes, every Gryffindor Chasers had scored, Fred and George had pushed back each Bludger sent and Oliver had prevented the Quaffle to enter the three rings.</p><p>Even Cedric Diggory’s smile started to fade away in front of the thirty points ahead.</p><p>Lee Jordan was praising the whole of you when Katie Bell, in a swift movement of the arm, scored her second goal.</p><p>You swore the tribes were about to fall down when Lee Jordan screamed even louder, if he could: “HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH 190 POINTS AGAINST 0!”</p><p>With all the ambient noise, you haven’t heard Madam Hooch whistle the end of the game. Harry swooped down and reached for the ground the first, holding the golden ball between two fingers under the even growing cheering students.</p><p>You slowly landed and watched everyone who had descended on the pitch.</p><p>Sprout was shaking McGonagall’s hand, the head of the house doing everything to retain her tears; Snape was next to her, a frozen smile on his face, and Flitwick was all smile, applauding but nearly fell due to the blow Hagrid produced by blowing his nose in a tablecloth.</p><p>Further on the pitch, Angelina and Katie were jumping together; you even spotted Wood crying into Cedric Diggory’s neck, looking like his legs would give him up if the Hufflepuff seeker let him go.</p><p>The Weasley twins were still on their brooms, making all sorts of fireworks and sparkles explode in the air; a particularly sharp one hit Snape at the back of his head, but when he turned, the ginger-haired brothers were already far away.</p><p>Harry ran towards you arms opened, soon met by Hermione and Ron coming from behind; your Firebolt supreme fell at your feet when the three of them stuck you in their embrace.</p><p>“I can’t believe we did it!”</p><p>“Did you see how y/n threw the Quaffle right behind Zacharias Smith’s nose?”</p><p>“Hermione, I was there. Of course I saw it! It was brilliant.”</p><p>You hugged for long minutes again before the heat kinda forced you to break apart. “We should go near the others.”</p><p>You all started to walk when someone grabbed your forearm. You turned and smiled before jumping in Draco’s arms. Ron rolled his eyes not discretely at all: “Bloody hell, they’re doing it again- Hey!” Hermione had nudged at him and passed her arms below Harry and him’s arms, dragging them towards the others.</p><p>Draco threw him and Harry a defying look for the form before they turned and went ahead of you.</p><p>“You know what? I’m glad you won.” You grinned: “Are you glad I won or are you glad I swiped off Diggory’s smile?”</p><p>You laughed as he took you on his shoulders and said: “Hmm… Both.”</p><p>From your new point of view, you saw Dumbledore descending with the cup. Wood, who had calmed down a bit, started to cry again, Diggory and Smith catching him back below the armpits before he crashed on the ground. The twins had landed, walking toward you with Angelina and Katie at their sides. The whole Gryffindor house had gathered on the pitch, still cheering excitedly.</p><p>The director cleared his throat and everyone shut down the best they could. “Congratulations to the Gryffindor team who have won the Quidditch cup for the first time in seven years, bringing their house 190 points!” He swiped the people there and gave you an amused look when he saw you clamped on Draco’s shoulders – probably the only Slytherin on the pitch right now. The blond muttered for you to hear only: “I bet he’s holding back to give you a hundred supplementary points for winning only.”</p><p>You clasped your hand on your mouth.</p><p>“But enough gibberish now. I suppose you all want to go celebrate in the Great Hall, ready to offer you all the food you want to recuperate! But first, let me give you this trophy.”</p><p>Katie and Angelina’s eyes widened under the golden cup and Wood’s cries were nearly louder than the cheering crowd. Fred and George grabbed him and raised him on their shoulders, leading him towards Dumbledore. You shouted: “Take it, Oliver. You deserve it!”</p><p>Everyone cheered behind you, chanting his name as he rose the trophy, his cheeks all wet and his mouth presenting a smile that bore every emotion possible. Fred and George started to walk towards the exit to reach for the castle, followed suit by the team, Ron and Hermione and you, still on Draco’s shoulders.</p><p>All students joined the Great Hall in a blue and bronze, black and yellow, green and silver, and red and golden mix on a background of chants and sparks, the professors closing the march. Something told you the night was going to be long, the feast certainly about to continue in the tower with every Gryffindors.</p><p>Well… Gryffindors <em>plus one</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>